Watcha Think Ya Doin?
by EvilMicella
Summary: It's the Marauder's 7th year..their final. It's off to a quite start..Why's everyone slapping Remus? Who's that mysterious 1st year? Will it all turn out alright in the end? Plz rr! It's a JL, ROC, SOC!
1. Slap slap slap, slap, punch

Watcha Think ya Doin?  
  
*~*  
  
Years Go by So Fast  
  
*~*  
  
James, Lily, Remus, Kayz, Sirius, Peter, and MoMo were just on the train to their last year at Hogwarts..the 7th.  
  
"This is so weird.." Remus said, looking oput the window. "We'll never be on this train to Hogwarts again.."  
  
"I know what you mean," Kayz said, resting her head on Remus's shoulder. "Damn years..they go by too fast..What a screwed up time." Everyone laughed. It was a very rainy day, and as idiotic as they were, James and Remus fully opened the window, getting everyone wet.  
  
"Ohh, I didn't know you had a white t-shirt on, Kayz," Remus said innocently. He wasn't like the last few years..not so..Percy-like, but Kayz liked it.  
  
"That's ok," she said. "Better soak in the memory, boys.You won't be seeing any of this so soon."  
  
"What about me?" Remus asked, with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Execpt you, then," Kayz sighed and laughed. They all sat in silence for few minutes when..  
  
"KAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!" A little 1st year screamed, running in and jumping on her to give her a hug. "I'M GLAD I FOUND YOU!! I'M SO NERVOUS ABOUT THE SORTING!! WHAT IF I'M IN SLYTHERIN??"  
  
"You're screwed," Kayz said, her cheeks burning red in embarrasment. The little girl laughed in a high pitch voice.  
  
"Funny, Kayz," the girl said. She then noticed everyone else in the compartment. "Hello. I'm Kayle P--" but Kayz put her hand over Kayla's mouth.  
  
"Ok, that's enough outta you," she said, and opened the door to the compartment and pushed her out.  
  
"BYE KA--!" Kayla started but Kayz shut the door in her face. After taking a breath, she sat back down next to Remus.  
  
"Who was that?" Lily asked, looking at where Kayla was once at.  
  
"Ummm..just some little 1st year I helped out, that's all," Kayz said, laughing nervously. They decided to not ask anymore questions the rest of the way there..all they did was play games, like Exploding Snap, however the guys called it Exploding Snape. Speaking of Snape..  
  
"Loosers, loosers, everywhere, showing off but we don't care," he said from the doorway, and behind him was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You make that up yourself, Snivellus?" James sneered.  
  
"Yes, in the matter of fact, I did," he sneered back. "Better then what you guy can do, you stupid four-eyed freak. You know, werewolf boy, I'm surprised that a looser like you has a girl friend..I mean, there's me. How about it Kayz? Or Lily, even." He winked at her. In that instant, both Remus and James pounced on Snape, punching him severly.  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR KAYZ!" Remus yelled, punching Snape right in the jaw.  
  
"SAME WITH LILY!" James also yelled, punching Snape in the stomach.  
  
"GO REMUS! GO JAMES!" Kayz and Lily were shouting.  
  
"BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP!!!" A girl yelled from the outside. It was the new prefect, Amanda Hugnkiss, the girl with the big lips. That didn't stop them though. Oh no, they went at it until Snape was knocked out.  
  
"Teaches him," Remus muttered, sitting down as James closed the compartment door, leaving Amanda trying to get Snape into a compartment to rest.  
  
"Thanks Remus!" a still-wet Kayz said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Yeah, and thanks James!" Lily said, giving a hug to James too.  
  
"I saw what you did, Remus," a shrilly voice came from the door. A girl with straight blonde hair a LOADS of make-up on was standing there. "You're so tough! Oh, and I got your note, I can't wait for tonight." The girl winked at him a closed the door, leaving a VERY mad Kayz.  
  
"Who was THAT?" she said, breathing hard. Her anger was VERY high and she was trying her best to controll it.  
  
"I dunno! I swear I don't!" Remus said, but he looked nervous.  
  
"Lets leave these two so they can talk," James whispered to the rest, and they excused themselves.  
  
"I KNOW YOU KNOW HER REMUS!! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!" Kayz yelled. "THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!"  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT, I KNOW HER, BUT I DIDN'T GIVE HER ANY NOTE!" Remus said, yelling louder then he should've. Kayz then suddenly slapped him and ran out of the compartment with tears in her eyes. Remus slowly sat in his seat and rested his hand on his cheek..where Kayz slapped him. She never did that before. A few minutes later, the compartment opened, and Remus looked up quickly, hoping it was Kayz..but it wasn't. It was that blonde girl..who's name was Claire.  
  
"Remus! I see you're alone," she said in a seducive voice, sitting next to him but Remus was slowly scooting away.  
  
"What do you want, Claire?" Remus said in a squeeky voice.  
  
"You," she said, and kissed him on the lips with full power. Remus would've pulled away, but he was so shocked he couldn't even move a finger. Then the compartment soor opened.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry I slapped you, I--" a voice said..it was Kayz. She stood there in both shock and heartbreak. That's when Remus was able to move again, and he pulled away from Claire.  
  
"Kayz! I swear, it's not what you think!" Remus said. How pathetic did he sound, saying that it wasn't what she thought? Every real-cheating guy said it.  
  
"OH, YEAH, SURE!! SO I DON'T SEE YOU KISSING A POPULAR BLONDE? I KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST LOOKING, REMUS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO CHEAT ON ME BECAUSE OF IT," Kayz yelled, and again she ran out with tears in her eyes. The only difference was that there were more tears. After a few seconds, Claire looked at Remus evilly, then slapped him..hard.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" she said, and got up and left the compartment, shutting the door hard. Remus couldn't believe his day..Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"SO!" a voice came from the now opened compartment door. It was MoMo, followed by Lily. "YOU DECIDED TO CHEAT ON KAYZ WITH ONE OF THOSE "IN" GIRLS?" Before Remus could answer, BOTH Lily and MoMo slapped him across the face and left.  
  
"DAMNIT!" he yelled, getting up, and as he slide the compartment door opened, three people stood before him..James, Sirius, and Peter. Before he knew it, James had his hands tightly gripped to Remus's collar and pushed him against the wall on the other side, slightly hanging with a few inches of air between his feet and the floor.  
  
"What's your problem, Remus?" James said angerly, pushing him against the door harder. "Why the heck did you cheat on Kayz?????"  
  
"I-I didn't!" Remus choked. He was turning blue.  
  
"We're not stupid, and neither is Kayz. She saw you KISSING that..what's her face..Claire, and you call that not cheating?" Sirius said.  
  
"SHE KISSED ME, OK??? IF I COULD GO BACK IN TIME AND STOP THIS WHOLE THING, I WOULD, BUT I CAN'T! I LOVE KAYZ, AND I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON HER, OK?" Remus yelled, bluer then ever, and James suddenly let go. Remus thought his words got to him, but it didn't..really.  
  
"In case you're lying.." James said, and he punched Remus in the face, along with Sirius and Peter. "In case you aren't.." James shook Remus's hand, and the three left. Remus slowly slid to the ground, breathing hard..what a day. . . . . .what would happen next?  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N MWAHAHAHA, how was it so far? I guess I had anger built up and let it loose in this chapter..what anger? I dunno. PLZ REVIEW!!! THANX 


	2. POW, A Dream or Not?

POW, A Dream or Not?  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. . . . . . . . . . lol. What'll happen to Remus NOW? you'll just have to read! lol, THEN REVIEW!! mwahahaha  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus sat alone in his compartment for the rest of the ride there. He couldn't even look outside because the rain made it so blurry, but Remus could've sworn he saw someone running away from lil pixies.Suddenly, the train STOPPED. Remus fell forward into the seat in front of him, hitting his head..and HARD.  
  
"Crap!" he said, rubbing his head. Then the lights went out, and everything was pitch black. "Double crap!"  
  
*~*  
  
*BEFORE THE TRAIN STOPPED AND BEFORE THE BLACKOUT*  
  
"What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry?" Kayz cried. She was in the corner of another compartment with James, Lily, Sirius, MoMo, and Peter.  
  
"What?" they all asked at the same time. Kayz never made sense when she was upset.  
  
"It's just a poem," she said, and looked out the window. A few minutes later, she got up.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk," she said, and left the compartment. Kayz was careful not to walk where Remus was, so she headed right. Before she got too far, the train suddenly stopped, throwing her backwards onto the ground. To make things worst, the lights went out.  
  
"I'm having a pleasant day," Kayz mumbled sarcastically. She didn't know where her compartment was. . .that wasn't good, was it? Then she heard a door open on her left..was that the side her compartment was on? 'Boy,' Kayz thought. 'I must've hot my head or something to be this dumb..wait, I ment hit, not hot..DAMN!'  
  
"Here, let me help you," a guy said. It was the person that came out of that one compartment. He held out his hand and Kayz gratefully took it. As she stood just inches from the guy, she found out who he was..it was Remus.  
  
"Remus?" Kayz asked.  
  
"Yeah.." Remus said weakly. (A/N Why? YOU ASK HIM. Lol)  
  
"T-Thanks.." Kayz said; she was still mad at him. "I better get going.." As she turned around to look for her compartment, Remus lightly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kayz, wait," he said. "Please, we need to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Kayz simply said.  
  
"Please, Kayz!" Remus begged. Kayz sighed and thought for a second..  
  
"Fine," she said, and followed Remus in his compartment. Kayz decided to sit across from him.  
  
"I know you're mad at me," Remus said, and Kayz nodded..at least it was dark so that he couldn't see that. "But let me explain the whole story. I know Claire from last year. You remember when we had to help others with their homework, right? Something like Study Buddies. Well, she was my 'study buddy', but she never showed interest in me that year. Except all the times she laughed at my stupid jokes..Want me to go on?"  
  
"Yeah," Kayz said.  
  
"Ok, well, I haven't seen her since the last day of school, other then today, and I was planning on never seeing her again. Seeing as in talking to her, not the other way," Remus added. He didn't want it to sound another way. "Now, you already know what happened when she came in, and when she came in when you left, she was one who kissed me, and I was too shocked to pull away. Then you came in and saw and..well, that's the story, really." Kayz didn't know what to do now..believe him or not? Though Remus never lied, that was a fact..  
  
"Ok..stand up," Kayz said, and Remus did so, though very confused. She looked him in the eyes for a minute and the smiled.  
  
"That's a good smile, right?" Remus asked, and Kayz laugh.  
  
"Yeah, of course," she said, hugging him and giving him a kiss but before they could deepen it, the train started, making them fall on the seat..and hard.  
  
"God damnit," Remus said, rubbing his side. "Are you ok, Kayz?"  
  
"I think so.." Kayz said, rubbing her back. "Let's find the others..or try to." The lights were still out. When Remus was about to open the door, the train suddenly stopped again, knocking them against the wall..AGAIN.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kayz screamed.  
  
"What happened, what??" Remus said, panicked.  
  
"I'm stuck in an awkward postion.." Kayz said in a weird voice. Remus took out his wand. 'Now is the time for the use of magic,' he thought.  
  
"Lumos," he said, and shined it where Kayz was. She was stuck between the seat and the floor, all scrunched up. Remus started to laugh, and he took out his camera and took pictures.  
  
"REMUS!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, IT REALLY HURTS!" Kayz yelled, and Remus helped her up.  
  
"Let's go now," he said, and they left to find them. It would've been hard to find them, but they heard some singing and knew it had to be the gang. Kayz opened the compartment where the singing was coming from and barely made out who was there.  
  
"We don't know what he did, but we're down with Captian Kid! We don't wake up before lunch, but we all eat Captian Crunch! We don't smoke, we don't chew, we watch Captain Kangaroo!" James, Lily, Sirius, MoMo, and Peter were singing.  
  
"Um..yeah," Kayz said, getting her wand out and lighting it up too.  
  
"Oh hi Kayz!" Lily said. She then noticed Remus standing next to her. "You and Remus back together??"  
  
"No, we're not," Kayz said sarcastically. "Of course we are. Do you really think we'd be away from each other forever?" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Do you guys think we should look for what caused the stop and blackout?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably," everyone said, and they got up to look. The first place they went to look was the front (of course).  
  
"Maybe the conductor knows what's wrong," James said.  
  
"He better know what's wrong!" Lily said. As they got closer, they saw a figure at the end, holding something..something big, long, and pointy..  
  
"Holy crap!" Kayz whispered. Then there was a chain-saw sound, and the figure started to slowly walk towards them.  
  
"On the count of three, run into different directions," Remus whispered.  
  
"Problem there, Remmy boy," Sirius said. "THERE ARE NO OTHER DIRECTIONS TO GO BUT THE OTHER WAY!" We all screamed and ran..the other way. Remus pulled Kayz into an empty compartment, and locked the door. Kayz's heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. This just HAD to be a dream..The door suddenly opened and the guy with the chain saw came in, and swung the chain saw at her. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Suddenly, Kayz woke up..she was on a cold, hard surface. When everything was in focus, she knew she was in a compartment. Then she noticed Remus was above her, while holding a bag of ice on her forehead.  
  
"Kayz! You're awake, you're ok!..right?" Remus said, still holding the ice. He looked rather relieved that she was awake.  
  
"I..I think so.." Kayz said, sitting up a little. Remus wouldn't let the ice leave her head. "What happened?"  
  
"When the train stopped, you flew backwards and hit your head on the window," Remus said. Kayz turned to her left and saw the window. It had a crack on it.  
  
"I have a hard head," Kayz said, and Remus laughed a little. He seemed shaky, and she had an idea why. "How bad is it?"  
  
"Um.." Remus said, and he sighed. He took out a little mirror, lit up his wand, and took the ice off. . . . .  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Kayz screamed after she saw. Blood was running down the side of her head, but lightly, and there was a big gash just above her right eye. It was nasty to look at.  
  
"Luckily, the train started up a few minutes before you woke up, and we should be there soon. The cart lady gave me this ice to help," Remus said. "You should lie back down though." Kayz agreed, and they both sat there, on the ground, for the rest of the ride there. . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Lol, hoped u liked it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! PLZ REVIEW THIS 1! 


	3. The Untold Secret

The Untold Secret  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING! I REALLY REALLY AM!!!! I'll be better at it from now on, lol. To make a long a/n short..LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
~*~*~  
  
Right when they got to Hogwarts, Remus and Kayz went to see Madam Pomfrey, who fixed her up right away. The headache was still there, however. As Remus and Kayz went to the Great Hall, she started to slow down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing.." Kayz said, and they entered the Great Hall and looked for James, Lily, MoMo, Sirius, and Peter. They then found them sitting in the front and headed towards them.  
  
"So, everything's fine, then?" Lily asked as Remus and Kayz sat down next to each other.  
  
"Yeah," Remus said, smiling, as Kayz leaned back in her seat, looking at the doors, as if to see a mad man with a chainsaw come in. Suddenly, the doors actually did come open, causing Kayz to fall backwards, off of her seat and onto the ground. When she looked up, she saw Professor McGonagall walking up with a bunch of 1st years. As she passed, Kayz started to get up but the kids were too fast and started to step on her.  
  
"Owwwww! OUCH!! Wait..NO, NOT THE FACE!! NOT MY VALUABLE FACE! HEY YOU, KID!!! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO HAVE CLEATS!" Kayz said, and after a few minutes, she was able to get up. Everyone gasped as she sat, then they went quiet until the sound of giggles came from MoMo. Kayz took out a mirror from her little side carrying backpack and almost screamed when she saw. There were cleat marks all over her face, along with blackish grey marks. She took a napkin and wiped it all off and threw it at MoMo, which hit her like a brick cause I don't know. (lol).  
  
"When I call your name, please step forward, try on the sorting hat, and go sit with your house that it chooses," Professor McGonagall said, unrolling a piece of parchment. Peter leaned in to everyone and whispered "She's one HOT chili pepper! Do you know if she's married?" Everyone scooted away from him.  
  
"Anita Bath!" Professor McGonagall said, sighing. 'She's not the only one..'. She then turned her head towards Snape, who was smelling his arm pits. After a few more names were called, only 10 students remained, and Kayz was turning purple..maybe it was because she was holding her breath but you really never know until you ask but in this case, you really don't want to know.  
  
"Pierce, Kayla!" McGonagall said, and everyone at Gryffindor, and Snape and his smelly lil friends, gasped as a girl that looked almost exactly like Kayz got up on the stool. Kayz banged her head on the desk.  
  
"What's so surprising about that?" James asked. "It's just a name of some unknown girl who looks nothing familiar."  
  
"James.." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah?" James asked.  
  
"I knew you fell on your head once, but you seem to have been a little bit more then that.." Lily replied, shaking her head. James looked at Kayla, then at Kayz, then back to everyone else.  
  
"Ohh..I get it," James said. "Their first syllable of their name is kuh!" Everyone slapped their forheads. After a few more minutes, the hat finally shouted-  
  
"Gryithuffclaw!"  
  
Bird chirps  
  
Tumble weed goes by  
  
"Oops..I mean..uhhhhhhhh..SLYTHERIN!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Oh, come on! Stop mocking my sayings.." The hat said in a gay voice, and got up and ran away crying. Kayz wanted to scream. Kayla then skipped to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Snape, and fluttered her eye lids. *crack on someone's sanity*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kayz finally screamed, falling forward into a mashed potatoes bowl. "Mmm..tasty."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soon the feast ended and everyone started to leave. Kayz was waiting for Kayla..but as soon as she saw her, she knew that was a huge mistake.  
  
"SEE YOU TOMORROW, LOVE!!!" Kayla yelled at Snape, who winked at her before disappearing.  
  
"OH, DEAR GOD, WHAT HAS COME OF THE WORLD I ONCE KNEW!" Kayz yelled dramatically before swaying backwards, eyes rolling in the back of her head, about to faint. Before she did, however, she stood up regularly. "Hmm..I was going to faint but I didn't..anyways..WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT LEFT-OVER GREASE FROM THE KITCHENS?"  
  
"You mean Severy-Poo?" Kayla said, making Kayz close her mouth to keep from barfing.  
  
"Yes..him.." Kayz finally said.  
  
"I'm in LOVE with him, that's why! And soon, I'll be Mrs. Severus Snape!" Kayla said, showing Kayz a huge pimp-ass ring. This time, Kayz was really going to faint. She fell backwards, but before she hit the ground, her head hit a stoned stair, and instead of fainting, she was knocked out. Kayla looked around, shrugged, and left.  
  
Later that night, Kayz woke up in an inclosed bed..  
  
"OH, MY GOD, SOMEONE GOT ME DRUNK AND SUDUCED ME!" She yelled. Suddenly, the curtains were drawn back, and she saw Remus. "REMUS! YOU'RE HERE TO SAVE ME!! SOME GUY TOOK ME TO HIS ROOM, THIS HERE ROOM, TO SUDUCE ME! I THINK IT WORKED CAUSE I'M SO COLORCHALLANGING BLONDE!" Kayz yelled. She looked around the room, and there were some more beds. "Oh, my god, he's a PIMP!"  
  
"Kayz, calm down. You aren't in any guys bedroom. You're at the hospital wing; you were found knocked out," Remus said. "What happened? How'd you even get knocked out?"  
  
"Let me think.." Kayz said, looking back on the events that had happened..then she saw a huge pimp-ass ring. "OH MY!!! THE RING'S OUT TO GET ME!!!" She then fainted. By then, Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Um..Madam Pomfrey..are you sure she wouldn't do better in the institute for just a tad bit?" Remus asked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: How'd you like it?? Good? Lol, hope so! PLZ REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP ASAP! I PROMISE THIS 4 SURE! THANKS, LOYAL REVIEWERS 


	4. Off to the Slytherin Common Room We Go

Off to the Slytherin Common Room We Go  
  
A/N: I really dunno what's going to happen in future chapters, but I'll just go along w/ wut I have! PLZ R/R!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally, Kayz was allowed to leave the hospital wing, fully recovered. Though sometimes she screamed about huge pimp-ass rings attacking her. She couldn't remember why she even fainted in the first place, and her friends wanted to know why.  
  
"You saw something frighting or shocking?" Remus asked Kayz. Everyone was sitting in the common room by the fire.  
  
"Did you see anyone streaking?" James asked nervously. Everyone looked at him. "Not that there's a REASON, or anything..heh..heh.." He then quickly looked away.  
  
"Did you see someone do, or say, something?" MoMo asked. Kayz thought back on the days events. She didn't remember anything interesting until a picture flashed before her eyes..  
  
"AHHHHHHH, U HUGE PIMP-ASS RING!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kayz screamed, hiding under a pillow.  
  
"Yes, yes, we know about THAT already," Lily said, taking the pillow and hitting Kayz with it. That jogged her memory.  
  
"Kayla..pimp-ass ring..Snape..MRS..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kayz screamed again, running up the stairs to the dorm, but as she tried to open the door, it suddenly swung out, hitting her on the head, knocking her out yet again. All this happened in only 10 seconds..  
  
"Someting with Kayla and..Snape.." Remus said.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone screamed, and wiping themselves as if they spilled something.  
  
"Should we try and find them and ask if they know what happened?" Remus suggested, and they all got up to look for the Slytherin common room area, leaving Kayz behind. They were in the dungeon area now, and there were so many doors they didn't know which one to go through first.  
  
"Let's split up," MoMo suggested.  
  
"You know, when this happens in movies..ok, ok, cartoons, really..they find weird things in each door until there's only 1 door left, which they wasted their time searching the others for something they never find until way past their holding it in part," Sirius said. Everyone looked at him, then James spoke up.  
  
"Who needs to take a piss?" he asked, and no one raised their hands at first, until Peter slowly did. "Take it over there, by the statue." Peter nodded and went over there.  
  
"NO, PETER, NO!! BEHIND THE STATUE, NOT THE SIDE!!" Lily screamed, covering her eyes. Everyone else then yelled and each ran into a separate room, except for MoMo and Sirius, they went in the same cause there were only a few rooms, and locked the doors. Peter zipped his pants up, and shrugged, going into a door no one else was in.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was too much," Lily said to herself, wiping her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a room with candy and chairs and a colorful donkey piniata (sp). Next to the wall was a bat and a blind fold.  
  
"YAY! I GET TO HAVE CANDY FOR FREE, AND IT'S ALLLLLL MINE!!" Lily said, grabbing the bat and putting on the blindfold. She counted to three and started to hit the piniata until she heard candy fall to the ground. The first thing she grabbed was a big pack of gum.  
  
"Wow, the new juicy fuit!" Lily said, and as she started to open it, the piniata fell from the string it was hanging on and ran after Lily. "AHHHHHHH, MUTAN DONKEY PINIATA!!!!!!" She ran around the room, still with the Juicy Fruit, and the piniata followed, sometimes with steam coming from it's nose.  
  
"Uh oh, I think he wants the Juicy Fruit back," the commercial guy said out of no where. The piniata grabbed the Juicy Fruit, and started to run around the room, eat things. Lily finally opened the door, and ran out, while the piniata chased her. When she was fully out, the piniata went back in but Lily grabbed its tail.  
  
"HEY! That's MY Juicy Fruit!" she said, but the tail ripped off and the piniata still ran back in, and the door closed and locked.  
  
~*~  
  
James looked around the room he was in. It was pink, fluffy, and gooey. "Oh, dear god..I'M IN A GIRLS ROOM!" He looked to his right to see a girl..but not just ANY girl. "OH, MY GOD, I'M IN LILY'S SISTER'S ROOM!"  
  
"Hello, James," Petunia said in a creepy little girls voice. "Want to play house with me?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James said, trying to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
"There's no where to go, James, you're trapped," Petunia said, walking slowly towards him. "No play house with me!" The last part she said in a demon voice, with her eyes rubby red and flaming.  
  
"WHY MUST I BE TORTURED SO!" James cried out, going to the floor, all scrunched up in a ball, rolling back and forth.  
  
"You can only leave if you play with me," Petunia said. "Or you may never leave again."  
  
"But I have my plans," James said finally, getting up. He looked over at the opened window. It was raining, but that wouldn't stop him from jumping out. He ran over, and as he jumped head first at the opened window, a screen appeared, and he bounced off it and rolled onto the fluffy pink carpet.  
  
"I knew you would try to escape," Petunia said, hands behind her back. "But you'll never succeed. NOW LET'S PLAY!" She took her hands out from behind her back and in them was a pinky flowered hat and a dress that matched.  
  
"NOO, I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THE MOM!" James yelled, backing into the pink wall. His face had screen marks all over them.  
  
"Don't be silly. You aren't the mom, you're my fat Aunt Rosie," Petunia said, grabbing James by the arm, and throwing him in a chair and tying him up.  
  
"So this is what you do," James said, after minutes of struggling. "When I went over to Lily's over the summer, you weren't even there..you were here, weren't you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing gets by you," Petunia said, rolling her eyes and going over to her dresser, while picking up a small carrying case. "Yes, I was here. I always am..unless you don't count dinner." She opened the case and dumped the contents out.  
  
"NO!! I'M NOT WEARING MAKE UP!!!!" James screamed, falling backwards in the chair.  
  
"Too bad," Petunia said, opening the lipstick.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James said, as Petunia closed in, grinning evilly.  
  
A few minutes later, James had all the goods on. The dress, the hat, lipstick, loads of light blue sparkly eye shadow, LOADS of blush, red eyeliner, fake eyelashes with dark blue little balls at the ends, and even high healed shoes. He had no choice but to play..  
  
"Why, Aunt Rosie, why are you so quiet," Petunia asked James, or 'Aunt Rosie'. They were having tea.  
  
"You know, you have SERIOUS mental problems," James said.  
  
"Stick to the script, monkey!" Petunia said. "ACT LIKE MY AUNT!" James only met Aunt Rosie once, but he knew enough.  
  
"Fine," James replied. He cleared hiis throat. "Why, little Petunia, dearest marshmellow fluff! I want to tell you, my doggy popkins, that you have serious mental problems, dearest."  
  
"THAT'S IT!! SAY BYE BYE TO THAT HAIR OF YOURS!" Petunia said, grabbing a pair of scissors. James yelled and hopped, in his chair, to the door. 'It should open, I PLAYED HOUSE WITH HER!' James thought as he opened his mouth and turned the knob with his teeth. It opened, to his VERY delight, and before he could fully hop out, Petunia cut a big chunk of his hair out, and then the door closed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius and MoMo walked around the room they were in. It was pure white, and the walls were padded.  
  
"You know..I've been here before," MoMo said. Sirius looked out the window.  
  
"I'm sure you have," he said. "THIS IS A MENTAL HOSPITAL!"  
  
"There we go!" MoMo said, snapping her fingers. "I knew it was sooooo familiar. Me and Kayz went here, like, 6 times!" She held up 10 fingers.  
  
"Yeah.." Sirius said, and before they knew it, straight jackets appeared on theselves. "OH CRAP!" Suddenly the room was filling up with a dark, fizzing liquid. "What's this?" The liquid was now shoulder length. She took a big sip.  
  
"Oh..my..god.." MoMo said. "It's..it's..VANILLA COKE!! YAY!!!!!!"  
  
"Vanilla ring or NOT, WE'RE GUNNA DROWN!" Sirius said, panicked.  
  
"No, we're not!" MoMo said. "You can swim, can't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but with this jacket thing on..it kinda screws up the swimming part," Sirius said, trying to keep his head above the drink.  
  
"I know how we can get out," MoMo said. "While I was at Kayz, we spent time learning how to get out in case we ever got sent here again."  
  
"Oh, that's nce.." Sirius said. "How?"  
  
"Like this," MoMo said, and got her arms over her head, and did all that stuff and finally got out. Sirius copied her movement and he was out too. The vanilla coke finally stopped.  
  
"We could get out, but the coke is past the door, we can't reach it," Sirius said.  
  
"Then we'll DRINK our way out!" MoMo said, and started to drink the vanilla coke. Sirius shrugged and joined in. If it was the only way to get out, he'll do it.  
  
A few minutes later, they were knee length with the coke and could reach the door. They opened it and were finally free..but life wasn't all perfect yet.  
  
"Why do you look constepated?" MoMo asked Sirius.  
  
"I need to pee," he said, trying to hold it in.  
  
"Come to think, so do I," MoMo said, looking around. "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"There IS no bathroom around here.." Sirius said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both screamed. . . . . . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Peter looked at the room he was in. It should have been called Heaven. There were a bunch of rats eating cheese. He squeeled in delight and transformed into his rat form and ate with the other rats.  
  
"I HIT THE JACK POT!" Peter said. After a few minutes, there was a long, loud hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Peter dropped his cheese and froze. Then, suddenly, he saw a huge snake appear. The snake stared at him, flapped his tongue and chased after Peter.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Peter screamed, running slowly away, but it was too late. The snake ate Peter and slithered away. But like the saying goes, "In one way, out the other!"  
  
~*~  
  
Now that everyone was back together, they all could tell what happened. Lily had the pinita's tail, James was still wearing his Aunt Rosie suit with screen marks on his face, and Sirius and MoMo were trying not to wet their pants. By the no show of Peter, they just shrugged and headed to the only door that no one went through.  
  
"See, I told you," Sirius said, looking satisfied with himself. Everyone sighed and Lily opened the door that she had went through, and the donkey piniata ran after a now screaming Sirius.  
  
"Let's hope this is the right one," James said, slowly opening the door. . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N MWAHAHAHA, CLIFFIE! Ha ha..lol jj. Hoped you liked it.  
  
Oh, I just remembered something purty old..me N my friends Snuffles N FlaringEagle got an HP character! I TOTALLY FERGOT! FlaingEagle got Harry, Snuffles got Ron -.- and I got Draco..MWAHAHA, I totally remember the IMs we had talking to ourself w/ our pplz, lol. Like Snuffles having cookies and all of Ron's attempts to steal and eat them, and my help-I'm-insane-but- you-don't-know-it self while Draco tried to escape my wrath and call 911. I fergot F.E's, but I NO it was funny, lol. ::sigh:: good memories..now why am I saying all this? Cuz my a/n are gunna be like that, mwahaha. It's just a warning. So..go on w/ your business.  
  
As for the stooooooooory, MORE 2 READ, MORE 2 COME, MORE 2 LOOK AT, MORE TIME TO RUN!  
  
Draco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *tries to escape basement which is where I create my scariness-fulla stories*  
  
Me: I THINK NOT! *Throws a rubby duck at his head*  
  
Draco: What was the for????  
  
Me: Only *I* should know, mwahahahaha..  
  
Draco: Yeeeah..oh, question, QUESTION! *raising hand high in the air*  
  
Me: Yes, Miss Know-It-All-Guy-Kid-Person-Thing?  
  
Draco: Why am I in this a/n of a story where I'm not born, and even before my parents were married?  
  
Me: Cuz this..THIS RIGHT HERE..IS THE PAST!!! BEHOLD IT'S GLORY!!! BEHOLD IT'S STRENGTH, BEHOLD ITS..*Stops to sniff air, and makes face* Behold it's Smellingness..  
  
Draco: *Smiles and blushes furiously, while backing into the laundry room*  
  
Um..PLZ R/R! 


	5. The World of Candy Land, Well, Sorta

The World of Candy Land..Well..Sorta  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Do not worry, my friends, copyright rules for me -.- I'm under the influence of coke..TAKE THAT BRITNEY! COKE'S BETTER THEN PEPSI! Actually, I like both. BUT ANYWAYZ..MEET ELVIS L:^ ) im ok..ON W/ THE STORY NOW  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the World of Candy Land, there's mostly candy. But what they don't tell you is they put DRUGS in these candys. Drugs of foul..drugs that can not be seen without eating the candy.  
  
So, I should start the actual story..that up there had nothing to do with this chappie.  
  
The Marauders, Lily, and MoMo were now inside the door..and yes, the right one. There was green everywhere..they were already in the Common Room.  
  
"I thought we needed to say the password to get here," Lily whispered.  
  
"I think the Slytherin guy thought the other 4 doors were harsh enough and that it would drive the non-Slytherin seeker away..who knows, really," James whispered back. The other Slytherins didn't notice them make an entance..they were all soo pale. In the corner, and a pretty smelly corner, was Snape, reading a magazine. Unfortunatly, he looked up.  
  
"YOU!!!!!" he shouted, dropping his magazine and pointing at the Marauders, Lily, and MoMo.  
  
"Oh, my god, how'd you know?" James said, pretending to look shocked. "I would've never guessed!"  
  
"SHUT IT!! WHY ARE YOU HERE? HOW?? TELLLLLLLL MEEEEEE!!" Snape yelled..and everyone was staring at him. He had his finger pointed, still, and his eyes were buldging and his teeth were baring.  
  
"Calm down, Snivillus, just one question and we'll go," Remus said, and Snape fell forward with a little thump as he landed..finger still pointing.  
  
"Do you know anything about a huge pimp-ass ring and Kayla?" James asked.  
  
"Eah, aw av aya at pim-ahs ig as an ingaent ig, aye?" Snape mumbled; his mouth was against the floor still, so they couldn't understand him.  
  
"And you said..? Come on Snivillus, we haven't got all day," Remus said, and Snape lifted his head.  
  
"I SAID, 'Yeah, I gave Kayla that pimp-ass ring as an engagment ring, why?'" he repeated. Everyone froze..  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they screamed, looking like something of a bad taste was set under their noses.  
  
"WHY?" Remus asked, still thoroughly disgusted. Of course, Snape couldn't say the real reason..he was sure all of them would beat the crap out of him..mostly Remus. He HAD to lie.  
  
"I'm in love with her, maybe? That what people in love do; they get married," Snape said in a duh-you're-stupid voice.  
  
"That's sick and messed up," James said, and they quickly left, VERY disturbed.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, at dinner, and after Kayz was able to walk from the shock, Dumbledore stood to make a speech..you know, like he always does. (lol)  
  
"As we all eat, I have some news that you all might want to know about," he said, smiling while his eyes twinkled as they always do. Everyone went DEAD silent. "This year, on October 31st, we will be having a Halloween Ball, which everyone will be alloweed to attend." Then everyone cheered. "This Ball is sponsered by all the teachers, and they have a right for some rules. Most are like the regular ones, but there's one that sticks out of them all. You will need a partner to attend with." Dumbledore, and everyone else for that matter, looked at Professor McFrant, the Potion's Master. He was evil and vial and he treated Snape like a son (go figure). "So, best look for one now then later, or you'll be without one!" he sat back down, and a rush of loud talking came.  
  
"FINALLY!!!!" James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter yelled. "We haven't had one in ages!"  
  
"And so we have it right," Remus started. "Kayz, will you go with me??"  
  
"No, I'd rather go with Lucius Malfoy then you!" Kayz said sarcastically. "Of course!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. (hey, it's the Great Hall filled w/ students and teachers, I wouldn't have frenched him! Lol juss jokin).  
  
"Lily? Will you go with me?" James said, giving her a innocent look. Lily smiled and hugged him as well. She need not say words for the answer. Sirius looked at MoMo.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Thanks for what?" MoMo asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"For going with me," Sirius said, smiling.  
  
"Who said I was gunna say yes and go with you?" MoMo replied, raising her eyebrows. "I think Brandon's gunna ask me!" The look on Sirius's face..well..that just can't be explained. "Oh, you know I'm just kidding. He's too much of a pimp for me." She, too, hugged Sirius, and they allllll went back to eating..or in some cases, throwing *cough*themarauders *cough* their food.  
  
"Hey, I meant to ask," Kayz suddenly said, and the Marauders set their forks sling shots down. "What was it like in the Slytherin common room?" James, Lily, MoMo, Sirius and a smelly Peter looked at each other, then, all at once, slammed their heads on the table. "O..k..I won't ask again." Kayz picked her fork up and started to eat the BACON!!! WOO..I mean, CHICKEN on her plate. There was a funny feeling coming over her, like someone was watching her..she looked around to see if that feeling was right. Then Kayz saw what it was..over at the Slytherin table, Snape was staring at her with his unwelcoming black eyes. As soon as he saw she was watching, he turned away to talk to Lucius.  
  
"What's wrong, Kayz?" Remus asked; It seemed they all got back up.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, still looking at where Snape was suspiciously.  
  
"OH, MY GOD KAYZ, LILY!!!" MoMo suddenly screamed as papers appeared in front of everyone. "READ THE PAPER!!!" they all picked the paper up and, of course, started to read it.  
  
"OH, MY GOD!" Kayz and Lily screamed..as well as some other girls in the hall. "YAY! WE GET TO GO DRESS SHOPPING!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," James said, looking at the paper. "You girls HAVE dresses, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Kayz said, frowning. "I forgot..oh well, it's a great dress anyways!"  
  
"I don't have a dress thought," MoMo said. "Mine tore at the bottom a while ago."  
  
"I just plain don't have one," Lily said, shrugging. "I'm not the dressy kind of person, frankly."  
  
"When is the date to go loom for one?" Kayz asked.  
  
"Ummm..woah..tomorrow is," MoMo said, looking at the paper with wide eyes. "They should've at least givin us enough time to blackmail our parents for money! Well, at least I have some." Lily nodded. Then they started to head upstairs for sleep..luckily it was the weekend, too. When she was sure Lily and MoMo were definatly asleep, Kayz got up and went to try on her dress. It was about a few years old, so she wasn't sure if it entirely fitted her still.  
  
"Argh," she whispered to herself. As she pulled it on, it started to get tight. "Maybe I DO need a new one..and desperatly." Her dress was blue with sparkles, and the front was shorter then the back. "At least my shoes fit." They were white, thick high heel shoes with a pinned-on sparkly heart. "Off to the store I go tomorrow."  
  
Kayz quietly hung her dress up and put her shoes away. She sighed and looked in the mirror. "What a gut." Laughing at how dramatic and modely she sounded, she got in bed and fell asleep right away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Omg, THERE'S GUNNA BE DRAMA! I mean, come on ppl, not EVERY LIFE IS DRAMA-LESS PERFECTION..at least I hope not..otherwise that happy person go bye bye. Anywayz..it isn't going to be SOO dramatic, I hate that. Too depressing..lol. ANYWAYZ, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Bop It's BACK?

Bop It's BACK!?  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N YES, I'm ungrounded for the weekend. I helpful hint to you all: DO YOUR WORK AND STUDY FOR TESTS! Otherwise you'll get an F..no, wait, a D+. The sub screwed my grade up/ BUT ANYWAYZ ..  
  
dark star11: Yes, it was wut I was aiming for. A lil crazyness won't kill anyone, unless you're about to go too far by pushing MoMo..I mean, SOMEONE, off a cliff. If you don't like it, don't read it. Not my fault if u don't like it.  
  
On a more pleasent note..I shall start the chappie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a very loud voice from the girls dorm.  
  
"What's all that about?" MoMo asked.  
  
"There's probably a spider," Lily said. The two girls were sitting on the Gryffindor couches by the fire. Both of them couldn't sleep (Lily thinking it was because of the next day when they'll be looking for dresses, MoMo thinking it was because she had too much sugar before bed).  
  
"Then she may scream ALL she wants," MoMo said, shivering.  
  
"She'd probably need a pump thing to get her heart beating, by now she might have an attack," Lily said, picking up a book and starting to read. Before they knew it, Kayz came running doen the stairs, fully dressed, but still tired.  
  
"Oh, my god, it's 12!!! THE STORE SHOPPING WAS 3 HOURS AGO!!!!" she said to herself, but stopped when she saw Lily and MoMo, who's eyesbrows were raised at her. "What are you two doing here? WE NEED TO SHOP TILL WE DROP..or until our time's up. Why aren't you guys at Hogsmeade? Huh? HUH?? IT'S 12 O'CLOCK IN THE.."  
  
"Morning," Lily finished, yawning, while MoMo laughed. "Hint the dark sky."  
  
"Oh," Kayz said, looking out the window. "Of course it is..I was just seeing if you knew."  
  
"Sure, uh huh..anyways, I thought you had a dress already?" Lily said, as MoMo was still laughing, but not as much as before.  
  
"Yeah, but it's too small and old and weird," Kayz said, sitting on the floor, back to the burning fire place.  
  
"Cool, then we can all go together," Lily said.  
  
"Oh, you know what I got yesterday from my sister?" Kayz said, smiling.  
  
"A lecture about how Snape's a sexy beast?" MoMo asked.  
  
"No..not THAT sister.." Kayz said, looking as if she was about to barf. "I'll just go get it. Hmm..I'll wake the guys up as well; it's a game." She got up and ran upstairs. When she finally found it in the pile of stuff on her side of the room, she put it in her navy blue (with shiny stars) robe and ran to the boys dorm. Carefully, Kayz opened the door. From her left, James was on his side, facing the wall; Remus was on his stomach with his pillow over his head, trying to block the sound of Sirius's snoring..but then she relized it wasn't his snoring..it was Remus's..but anyways, Sirius was on his back while half his blanket was on the ground, and Peter was scrunched it a ball..almost..RAT like. Kayz reached into her pockets and pulled out a whistle.  
  
"Oh, yeah, this was from when I was practicing with James when he wanted to beat the record for the quickest Quidditch game," she whispered to herself, and took a deep breath and blew on the whistle. In an instant, each Marauder was jumping in the air out of surprise.  
  
"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!" Kayz yelled, saying a spell that made a rope hand in the middle of the room and jumping on it. She let go and fell on Remus.  
  
"What the heck.." James mumbled, putting his glasses on and looking at the time. "KAYZ, IT'S 12 IN THE MORNING!!!"  
  
"I er oo ut o erley?" Remus asked, while Kayz was still sitting on him. No one knew what he said except Kayz, who filled them in when she saw their puzzled looks.  
  
"He said, 'Why are you up so early?' and I thought it was 12 in the afternoon," Kayz said, smiling in embarassment.  
  
"How could you think it was day? Hint the.." James started.  
  
"Dark. Yes, yes, I know. You and Lily spend WAY too much time together," Kayz said sighing. "But I got you up not only cause it's annoying to you, but because Lily, MoMo and I are gunna play a game and we wanted to know if you'd like to, too."  
  
"TRUTH OR DARE??!!" Sirius asked, excited.  
  
"No..well, maybe, but I dunno," Kayz said. "Well, what do you guys say?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," James said. "Can't get to sleep now, anyways."  
  
"GREAT! Meet you downstairs!" Kayz said, getting off Remus and running out of the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ok, now everyone get in a circle," Kayz said as soon as the boys came down.  
  
"Oooh, are we playing duck, duck, goose?" Peter asked. Everyone looked at him and backed away.  
  
"No..you'll see what we're gunna do in a minute," Kayz said. "Anyways, we need to sit down." When everything was set, Kayz took out the game and held it in the air. "Behold, the popular mighty BOP IT!" Light suddenly surrounded the game.  
  
"The what?" James and Sirius asked.  
  
"THE BOP IT!!! That game..muggle..oh, never mind, you'll like it once we start," Kayz said, and explain the rules. "Ok, so we'll play a few rounds and then--"  
  
"TRUTH OR DARE?!" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kayz said, and everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. "I'll start." She hit the middle that said, 'Bop it' and then this funky sound came on.  
  
"Bop it," it said, and Kayz hit it. "Twist it." She twisted the yellow thing on top. "Pull it." She pulled the blue tab on the bottom. "Pass it." Kayz quickly passed it to Remus and he copied Kayz.  
  
"Bop it."  
  
"Bop it."  
  
"Pull it."  
  
"Twist it."  
  
"Pass it." Remus passed it over to Lily, who had about 5 of them at home, so she knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Twist it."  
  
"Twist it."  
  
"Twist it"  
  
"Pass it." Lily passed it to James, who never in his life heard of Bop It, so he was really nervous. Unlike the other turns, this time it was going a little bit faster.  
  
"Bop it."  
  
"Pull it."  
  
"Pull it."  
  
"Bop it."  
  
"Twist it..AHHHHHH." The last sound made James jump.  
  
"What does THAT mean?" he asked.  
  
"It means you messed up," Kayz said, laughing at the face James was making. He was like a 3 year old exploring and learning about new things; that's what you get for being pure blood..or at least for James.  
  
"But I DID twist it!" James whined.  
  
"Not fast enough, it seems," Sirius said, and James passed him the Bop It. "New game and I start. Watch and learn from a pro, James." He hit the middle.  
  
"Bop it..AHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
"Oh, Sirius, you're such a PRO!" James said in a girly voice.  
  
"Shut up," Sirius mumbled. "It shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Yes, it should. You pulled it, not bopped it," MoMo said, taking the Bop It from Sirius. "Me next."  
  
"Bop it."  
  
"Pull it."  
  
"Pass it." MoMo handed it quickly over to Peter.  
  
"Pull It."  
  
"Pull It."  
  
"Pass It."  
  
"Haha, Sirius, even Peter-Eater's better at it then you," James said, falling over with laughter.  
  
"But he got an EASY one!" Sirius said with his arms crossed.  
  
"You might've gotten an easy one, too, but we'll never know," Remus said, smiling. By then, Kayz's turn was over and she passed to Remus.  
  
"Twist it."  
  
"Bop It."  
  
"Throw it at James." Remus looked confused at the new direction, but shrugged and threw it right at James's head.  
  
"OW!!" he yelled as it hit him. "What was that for?"  
  
"The Bop It made me do it!" Remus said, trying not to laugh. Sirius, on the otherhand, was laughing a LOT.  
  
"SIRIUS! THAT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?" James yelled.  
  
"No, no, of course it..oh, who am I kidding? Yeah, it was," Sirius said, and James took out his wand and set Sirius's head on fire. With a yelp, Sirius took his own wand and set the flames out. He turned to James and took a HUGE book by the nearest desk and chucked it at James, which hit him in the exact place the Bop It hit him.  
  
"OK, ENOUGH'S ENOUGH!" Lily shouted over the nose the two were making trying to kill each other. "James, you're the Head Boy, you shouldn't be setting people on fire! And Sirius..well, you're school record is bad enough without giving James a concussion! You should be more like Remus!"  
  
"Like Remus? He's just as bad as you, you know! He's not the most proper guy in the world..more then us, yeah, but more then everyone? No," James said. "Hey, where IS Remus?" Everyone looked around and he was no where in site..and neither was Kayz.  
  
"Well, looky there," MoMo said.  
  
"Peter, where'd they go, do you know?" Lily asked him.  
  
"I dunno where they went TO, but they went OUT the portrait," Peter said. "Probably to spend some time alone together since the full moon is coming."  
  
"Awwwwww," Lily and MoMo said together, and James and Sirius rolled their eyes on how gooey the girls were.  
  
"Crap, it's late, we better head to bed," Lily said. Everyone started to complain. "Get to bed or detention!" Everyone slowly headed upstairs..they knew Lily wasn't going to give them one, but it was better they listen then to get their butts kicked by her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Done. Wanna no wut's happenin with Remus and Kayz? Then you'll need to read the next chappie! It's a lil angsty at the end, so yeah. Nothing totally depressing like this one story I read called, "No Regrets". Great story, but sad! Well, PLZ REVIEW AND THANX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS I ALREADY HAVE!  
  
A lot of reviews a day keeps the writer's blocks away! 


	7. A Tale and a Moon

A Tale and a Moon  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: so Hi again, lol. Lets see..this'll be sad and stuff, lol. And there's FLUFF..yeah, I'm scary. Sooo..just read and review! PLEASE!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kayz were sitting by the lake, watching the octopus. (Seems boring, huh? You'd have to be there, lol). Luckily, it wasn't very cold out, so they could sit there for hours at a time if they wanted. Remus was against the tree and Kayz was sitting in front of him, almost like being on Santa's knees. (It's almost Xmas so..lol). It was very peaceful, since all the loud kids (most of them being the Marauders and the girls) were asleep to be hyper the next day. Remus suddenly sighed deeply.  
  
"The moon should blow up," he said.  
  
"That was random," Kayz said.  
  
"Random, but true," Remus replied, then he sighed again, but not as long as the first one. "I hate full moons!"  
  
"I know, but maybe they'll find a cure for it!" Kayz said, trying to look at the bright side.  
  
"I really doubt that, but I guess you could be right," Remus said, and they sat in silence yet again.  
  
"Remus," Kayz started saying, breaking the silence before it was..too silent. "Could you tell me..how you were..bitten?" She didn't want to get him upset about the thing; he never talked about it. Kayz needed, and wanted, to know, however.  
  
"Well," Remus said after a pause. "I got it when I was around 6, I think..yeah. Romulus and I were outside in the evening, just enjoying the day and stuff. We were walking around, joking, and all that, by the woods near our house. Well..I heard this sound, like a rustling sound, come from the edge of the woods. I didn't think much of it; I just thought it was a squirrel or something. As Romulus and I were heading back, the rustling sound became louder.." Remus paused a little bit, taking a deep breath. Kayz wasn't going to hurry him up with the story, of course.  
  
"Anyways, I turned around and I saw something there. At first, I thought it was a dog, but when I looked closer, I saw that it was a werewolf. . . ."  
  
*~*~*PAST*~*~*  
  
"Romulus," A 6 year old Remus whispered. "Don't freak out or anything, but I'm pretty sure there's a werewolf behind us."  
  
"Yeah, I bet there is, Remus," Romulus (who's 8) said, laughing. "You and your imagi--" Romulus looked back and saw the werewolf, and his face turned pale. The front door to their house opened  
  
"Remus, Romulus, you best come inside, it's getting dark," It was their mother. She couldn't see them because it was already pretty dark out.  
  
"Don't yell," Remus whispered, just as Romulus was going to open his mouth. "That'll get the werewolf to come straight at us."  
  
"Then what are we suppose to do?" Romulus asked; there was fear in his voice.  
  
"Slowly..and I mean slowly, walk towards the house," Remus said, and they did so. It would probably take forever to get back, but if they didn't run, they'd have a chance to not be attacked. A few minutes later, their mum came back out.  
  
"Remus, Romulus, get a move on! It's too dark to stay out!" she called, and she took out a flashlight to see better. She pointed it on Remus and Romulus and then around them and froze; she saw the werewolf. After a few minutes, she hurried inside. Then their mum came back out, along with their dad.  
  
"Stay where you are!" he (They're dad) yelled, but not very loud so the werewolf wouldn't attack. "Just stay still." Their dad slowly, though faster then Remus and Romulus were going, made his way towards them with his wand out.  
  
A few minutes later, he reached Remus and Romulus.  
  
"Ok, now, follow me back before it attacks," he told them, and they did so. They were so close to the house that they could've ran the rest of the way.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud, cracking sound that came out of no where. Before anyone knew it, the werewolf finally came charging at them; that was when they ran. Their dad was leading, yelling for them to run faster. Romulus was the second, and Remus was (of course) last, trying to run as fast as he could. . .  
  
Before he knew it, Remus tripped on a root sticking up out of the ground. He fell face first into the ground. When he tried to get up, there was a huge pain going through his ankle; it was twisted. Remus turned around to see where the werewolf was, only to come face to face with it. It's teeth were baring and it was growling vicously. All Remus could do was stay absolutaly still and quiet; not even breathe.  
  
"REMUS!" it was his dad. Remus, however, didn't answer back. He needed to be quiet..not make a sound..no noise whatsoever. 'Oh no' Remus thought. 'I'm gunna sneeze!'. Before he could help it, he did. In that second, everything in his life changed.  
  
The werewolf plunged forward, biting Remus in the arm. He let out a piercing scream, followed by another one from his mum. His dad yelled and fired some curses at the werewolf. Everything around Remus was blurry, and he felt pain beyond normal. Before he knew it, even though he hardly felt it, he was being carried back into his house. After that, he didn't remember any more. . . .  
  
*~*~*AN HOUR LATER (still in the past btw)~*~*~  
  
Remus opened his eyes to a white room. Everything was still blurry but he could tell that there were two people in the room as well. As soon as he was able to focus more, he saw that the two people were his mum and Romulus.  
  
"Are you ok, dear?" His mum asked, though her voice was quivering and she was very pale. It even looked like she was crying.  
  
"Where am I?" Remus asked, though he was pretty sure he knew where already.  
  
"St. Mungos," his mum said. Remus looked around for his dad, but saw no one.  
  
"Where's dad?" he asked. His mum and Romulus looked at each other and he saw tears form in their eyes. "Mum..what happened to dad??"  
  
"He..well..when he tried to get there werewolf away from you..it.." His mum started, but she took a deep, shaky breath. "Remus..he..he was killed by the werewolf."  
  
"No..no!" Remus yelled out. "It can't be! DAD CAN'T BE DEAD!"  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry," his mum said, giving him a long hug. "I know it's hard to hear it but no matter how hard we try to think otherwise..it's always going to be true."  
  
"But how can the werewolf kill dad but not me?" Remus asked angrily.  
  
"The werewolf REALLY attacked your dad, but he only bit you," his mum said, "but..it didn't just give you a lot of pain and a mark..Remus, if a werewolf bites you and you live through it, you become a werewolf yourself.."  
  
"I'm a werewolf.." Remus whispered, looking at the sheets of his bed. His mum leaned in and gave him a hug, and Romulus joined in as well..life would be different from that moment on. . . .  
  
*~*~* BACK TO REMUS AND KAYZ *~*~*  
  
"Oh, Remus!! I'm so sorry!" Kayz said, turning around to look at Remus.  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault," Remus said. "It's ok, though. I just have to live with it; it isn't so bad." He took Kayz's hand into his and held on tight, not wanting to let go and loose her. They sat there for a while, but then they had to head back to the castle.  
  
"I better hurry up and find Professor McGonagall," Remus said when they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Yeah.." Kayz said, sighing. She didn't want him to go.  
  
"Don't worry," Remus said, smiling. "It won't be long."  
  
"A week seems long to me," Kayz said, giving him a small smile in return. She put her arm around his neck and he put his arms around her hips.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it," Remus whispered to her. "I always am, aren't I?" He leaned in a kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll talk to you in a week, then, I guess."  
  
"Yeah.." Kayz said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Remus said, smiling, and with one last wave, he left. . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N So..sad and long to write. It was hard writing a sad part when your friend had, what, 50 cans of caffine soda and pizza hut pizza, is talking like an insane looney over the internet. But I did write it anyways. Lol. I noticed I used his mum a lot..oh well. It felt weird saying Mrs. Lupin. CUZ THAT'S ME!! BWAHAHAHAHA..sorry. Needed SOMETHING happy. Next chappie: I dunno yet.. lol. I give you guys SOOO much information! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANX FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! Btw, sry I didn't update sooner! I will next time!! 


	8. Tsk, Tsk, James

Tsk, Tsk, James  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Mwahaha, I didn't lie! I updated right away! Anyways, this is a LOT about James, and..well..you'll just have to read!  
  
Oh, and this is like, a little bit after Remus gets back from being a werewolf (nothing interesting happened during that time so I'm gunna skip it). There's gunna be a lotta different days in here too. It MIGHT be rushed but you'll just have to see!  
  
Since I don't really have a disclaimer..or haven't for a while, I own NOTHING but Kayz and the plot, and of course, Ms.Witch owns MoMo. Though someday *I* will own Remmy!! MWAHAHAHA..*cough*  
  
I think I talked long enough..PLZ R/R!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Remus, watcha reading?" Kayz asked. Remus, Kayz, James, Lily, MoMo, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room doing their homework. Since it was their last year, they needed to study HARD for the N.E.W.T's..even though that wasn't until February. Lily insisted that they'd have an early start, however.  
  
"Nothing," Remus whispered, stuffing the parchment into his pocket. "It's getting pretty late, I'm going to head up to bed. Night." He got up and headed straight to the boy's dorm.  
  
"He must be tired, considering it's only 7:00," Lily said, checking her watch. Kayz was still watching the closed door to where Remus had left. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, jeez, we're going to be late!" Kayz said, running to the Divination room, along with James, Lily, MoMo, Sirius, and Peter; they had no idea where Remus was. They all overslept (even Lily, who studied half the night) and now they had less then a minute to get to class.  
  
With 30 seconds left before class started, they reached the ladder to the Divination room, and climbed it quickly. James, being the first to the ladder, so the first on it, opened the trapped door.  
  
"Ah ha!" he said as he climbed into the classroom. "On time, Professor Fegwis!"  
  
"Just barely, Mr. Potter," the professor said. She looked almost like a Professor Twelwany wannabe, without the misty voice. (A/N: I dunno if that's how you spell her name, I don't have my book with me and I'm too lazy to get it). "Ah, it seems the whole crew is here. Next time you might not be so lucky. You all best buy a watch. Now take your seats." James, who was mimicking Professor Fegwis unnoticeably, lead the way to the end of the classroom. On the way, they passed Snape and Malfoy, who were both snickering. Snape whispered, 'If only you had enough money to BUY a watch, Potter!' Without warning, James took out his wand and pointed it at Snape, who stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Put your wand down at ONCE!" Professor Fegwis yelled, and James slowly did so. "20 points from Gryffindow, Potter! The next time you do such an innapropriate thing, you will have your Head Boy Badge taken away!" James stuffed his wand in his pocket and went to the back of the room without a word; you could tell he was beyond anger.  
  
"Now..let's begin class," Professor Fegwis said, after the class calmed down. "We will be doing palm reading, so get with a partner and practice a little bit. I'm assuming all of you read the chapter of Palm Reading I assigned yesturday?"  
  
"Un bloody likely," James whispered, crossing his arms. Almost everyone had a partner. James was with Lily and Sirius was with MoMo, but Kayz, who would have been with Remus if he was there, was left to be with Peter.  
  
"Um..professor?!" Kayz said, raising her hand. "Do you know where Remus is?"  
  
"He's feeling a bit ill, and will not show up for today's class," Professor Fegwis said. Kayz put her hand down. 'Why is he sick? He seemed fine yesturday, and he never skives off classes even if he WAS sick' she thought, and sighed.  
  
"Do you want me to read your palm or do you want to read mine?" Peter said, snapping Kayz out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh..I'll test you first, I guess," Kayz said, and tried to remember what she read yesturday..or what she sort of read. After a few minutes, she couldn't conclude anything so she decided to make things up.  
  
"Let's see..your future is bright..and um..you will do hard work, but for a lot of gold..um..and..let's see..you will be single for a while but will, before death, find..um..true love," Kayz said.  
  
"Well, that's pretty cool.." Peter said. "Let me try you know.." Kayz slowly held her hand out, sickened by the thought that Peter was going to take it. Just when he was about to get it, the bell rang, and Kayz quickly pulled her hand back.  
  
"Read the next chapter to Palm Reading tonight!" Professor Fegwis said over the chattering. Kayz was the first out, but waited for her friends.  
  
"What has gotten INTO you, James?" Lily said as they climbed down the ladder. "You're lucky Professor Fegwis didn't take away your badge!"  
  
"Snape's lucky I didn't take off his huge nose," James muttered.  
  
"I wonder where Remus is?" Lily asked after a few minutes silence, while they headed to Potions..the most hated subject.  
  
"I hope he's alright," Kayz said. They got into Potions, on time, and took their seats, which were also in the back.  
  
"We will be brewing a Draught Potion today..you should all have read about that last week. The instructions are on the board, so there is no excuse to get them mixed up..unless you need glasses..or a new pair," Professor McFrant said, looking at James, who was glaring at him. You can say that Professor McFrant to James are like a Snape to Harry.  
  
"James, don't say anything," Lily whispered. James calmed down and started to brew his potion quietly.  
  
"I wonder how Remus is.." Kayz whispered to MoMo and Lily.  
  
"He's probably fine, maybe just a stomach ache," Lily whispered back. Kayz nodded and got back to her potion. It turned orange while practically everyone elses turned green.  
  
"Lily..am I the only right one, or the only wrong one..?" Kayz asked her.  
  
"Um..I'm afraid wrong.." Lily said. "Did you add everything?"  
  
"I think.. oh, no! I forgot the newts tail!" Kayz said, slapping her forehead. "Maybe if I just add it now.." She took the newts tail and dropped it in. Her cauldren started smoking and crackling and then there was a small, 'Boom!'. Everyone started caughing as the smoke started to disappear.  
  
"Well, Miss Pierce, you seem to have read the instructions wrong," Professor McFrant said, smirking. "Then again, that's no surprise with a brain that size, anyone could get a simple potion wrong. Maybe you should spend more time learning then being a lazy girl with useless dreams." Kayz looked at the ground with tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"You aren't so smart yourself, PROFESSOR! You like to pick on students who have eveything YOU don't?" James suddenly yelled out, standing up. "If you weren't such a failure in school, you might be doing something USEFUL instead of making yourself feel inferior and everyone else feel like CRAP!"  
  
There was a silent pause where McFrant and James glared at each other. No one dared spoke or even breathed loudly, afraid they'd miss something. Finally, McFrant spoke.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor, and 2 weeks detention. Not to mention your badge will be taken away," he said, and he went to write something down. "Take this to Professor McGonagall now." James angrily got up from his seat, put his bag over his shoulder, and took the paper from McFrant and slammed the door closed. There was complete silence until the professor spoke again.  
  
"Class is over. Put some of your potion into your flask and put it on my desk on your way out," he said, and everyone followed his orders.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE McFrant!" Lily said as they left the dungeons. "That was TOTALLY RUDE!"  
  
"But true," Kayz said, sighing. "I should spend time on my work."  
  
"Oh, come on! He's never right," MoMo said. "He's as dull as..I don't know..a messed up pencil?"  
  
"That's true," Sirius said. "Hey, how about we go back and kick McFrant in thr face?" Everyone stared at him. "Or not.." A few silent minutes passed. . .  
  
"I wonder what happened to James?" Lily asked as they turned the corner to get to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"He's probably in a LOT of trouble," Sirius said.  
  
"Or he's sitting down," MoMo said when they entered the Great Hall. James was sitting down with his head in his right hand.  
  
"Hey, James," Lily said as they reached him.  
  
"Hey," he replied in a small voice. Lily sat on his right; Kayz on his left; MoMo Sirius, and Peter across from them.  
  
"What happened with McGonagall?" MoMo asked.  
  
"Well, I tried to explain to her what happened, but she kept chewing me up," James said. "So, yeah, I have two weeks of cleaning practically the whole castle and..well, you heard the rest."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry James," Kayz said.  
  
"Woah, wait, it isn't your fault McFrant has HUGE issues," James said, smiling. "That's his own fault."  
  
"But still.." Kayz said. "Thanks a lot, James! You're the best bro ever!" Kayz gave him a huge, and he hugged back.  
  
"No problem, he desreved reality," James said. "So if I'm your bro, and I'm older then you, I get to push you around!"  
  
"Think twice," Kayz said, pushing him off the bench.  
  
"Ok, I guess not," James said laughing, along with everyone else. Only, Kayz was still worried about Remus. Was he really ok? She needed to find him ASAP.  
  
"I wonder who the new Head Boy will be?" MoMo asked.  
  
"Hopefully someone I can stand," Lily said. Just as she said that, Malfoy came in, surrounded by loads of Slytherins.  
  
"I knew I should've been Head Boy," he said, showing off a shiny badge. "I'm way smarter then Potter." He smircked over at James. "Though they did good on the Head Girl." He winked at Lily, and walked over to the Slytherin table. At that moment, James started to get up from the table with his wand out.  
  
"James, forget it!" Lily said, grabbing his shoulders to get him to sit back down.  
  
"He's not worth it," Kayz said, trying to get him down as well. "Just ignore whatever he says!" Reluctantly, James sat back down.  
  
"Lily, if he lays a finger on you.." he said, steaming mad.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't," Lily said. They all sat in silence for the rest of lunch. . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh, yeah, done in one day! Now to rest my fingers..lol  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol 


	9. Crash and Burn

Crash and Burn  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I updated! Mwahahaha..ok anyways (lol) this is gunna be a kinda song chappie! One of the BEST songs, Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. It's just..the BEST! I heard it on those store music things..you no, you're walking through a store and they play songs, which sumtimes gets interrupted by the speaker person..but yeah. I took a pen and wrote over my hand so I wouldn't forget the song and so yeah! Oh, and it may not be all..magic. There's gunna be a guitar and singing..sounds dumb, huh? IT SWEAR IT ISN'T! PLZ DON'T LEAVE!! *silence* hello? lol  
  
Anyways, PLZ READ N REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Since the days events were so..how do you say it..weird, James decided to hit the hay early. Kayz still didn't know where Remus was, and neither did anyone else.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for him?" Kayz said, but as soon as she said that, the portrait opened, and Remus came, slowly, in.  
  
"Quick search," MoMo said, and Lily and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Hey Remus," Kayz said as Remus sat on the couch next to her. "Where were you today? I had to be Peter's partner!"  
  
"Hey!" Peter said from the step of the fireplace, but they ignored him.  
  
"I felt sick," Remus muttered, looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh.." Kayz said. "You feel better now?" Remus shrugged.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight," he said, and got up to go to the boy's dorm. "I'll talk to you later, Kayz."  
  
"That was weird," Sirius said as Remus closed the door to the dorm. "He never acts like that."  
  
"Do you think he's mad at me?" Kayz asked, worried. "I don't think I did anything, but you never know.."  
  
"I doubt he's mad at you," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, you never yelled at him before, right?" MoMo said, trying to make light of things.  
  
"Well, if you don't count earlier this year, with that girl Claire. I yelled at him AND slapped him," Kayz said, looking back at things. "But that was a while ago, and I said sorry..I think. Well, I'm going to get to bed. Maybe tomorrow he'll be more like himself. Night, guys."  
  
~*~*~  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Remus and Kayz were sitting in the common room, along with James, Lily, MoMo, Sirius, and Peter. After a few minutes silence, James spoke up.  
  
"Who wants to play some Quidditch?" he asked, and practically everyone quickly dropped their books, even Lily, and got up to get ready to play. Remus, however, didn't move.  
  
"Remus, you want to play?" Kayz asked.  
  
"Um..no, I need to..uh..go to the library," he said, avoiding Kayz's eyes, and got up to leave. "Sorry about that, guys. I really need to study for the N.E.W.T's." He quickly left out of the portrait.  
  
"There's something wrong, and I know it! He MUST be mad at me.." Kayz said. "I'm just going to rest, guys, I'll play Quidditch sometime later." She headed up to the girl's dorm and quietly shut the door.  
  
"Something's wrong with Remus," Lily said.  
  
"We better go see," MoMo said, and they both left to find him.  
  
"So I guess that cancels out on Quidditch, huh?" Sirius said, and James looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and sighed.  
  
***  
  
"Well, he's not in the library," MoMo said.  
  
"Where else could he possible be?" Lily said, and thought. "I got it! Kayz told me that they always went up on the top of the castle to calm down." Lily and MoMo headed to the stairs that lead to the roof. There, looking out into the huge lake, was Remus. He turned around when Lily closed the door.  
  
"Hey, Remus," she said.  
  
"Hey.." he replied, looking back out to the lake.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" MoMo asked.  
  
"Nope," Remus said. There was a few minutes silence. . "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, for one, you haven't been around for a while," MoMo said.  
  
"Yeah, and two, Kayz thinks you're mad at her or something," Lily said. "And you weren't in the library like you said, so..yeah."  
  
"There's been a lot of thing on my mind lately." Remus said, then he paused for a second. "Kayz thinks I'm mad at her?" Lily and MoMo nodded. "I'm not, though."  
  
"I'd go tell her you weren't, then," Lily said, and Remus nodded. 'I'll do more then that,' he thought as Lily and MoMo left. Soon after they did, he left as well so that he could get started with his idea. He got into the Gryffindor Common Room, ran up to his dorm, grabbed a very old accustic guitar (A/N: Isn't that SOO non-muggle ish? Lol), some paper and he started to write down whatever came to his mind. . .  
  
*~*  
  
Kayz was sitting in the common room by the fire doing the rest of her homework. It was hard to concentrate, but she needed to try. Though, out of no where, there was a sound of a guitar playing from the dorm area..Kayz turned around. She saw Remus standing there playing a guitar (A/N I NO, sooo unlikely but it works w/ the story lol). He then started to sing.  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door  
  
And you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one-way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breathe again  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
He finished with a a few nice notes on the guitar. Throughout the whole song, Kayz was smiling.  
  
"Oh, Remus! That was soooo beautiful!" she said, with tears in her eyes. She got up and walked over to him to give him a hug.  
  
"Kayz, I'm sorry I was a bit distanct with you, I've had a load on my mind," he whispered to her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too! This was so beautiful, Remus! Thanks," Kayz said, kissing him on the cheek. They both headed to the couch to rest a bit by the nice warm fire.  
  
"Remus, I just remembered..what was that paper you were reading before?" she asked. "It seems like something big."  
  
"Oh..that.." Remus said, sighing. "Well, it's from my brother. . . "  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: CLIFFIE!! Lol..mwahahaha..ok, I know, lil weird, I promise the next will be better! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS 


	10. What a Letter Holds and Unfair Punishmen...

What a Letter Holds and Unfair Punishment  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Not much 2 say hehe! I'm just bored so I'm gunna right. So enjoy my fan FICTION story, in which nothing has to be like the book. *COUGH*  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Here, just read the letter," Remus said, taking a piece of parchment from his pocket. "It'll probably make more sence." He handed it to her and she started to read.  
  
Remus,  
  
I got some bad news. Mum's sick. Not the regular sick, she's got a really bad case of Pneumonia. Craig and I took her to St. Mungos and they told us that she could die at any moment. So far she's the same as before, but I dunno how long it'll keep up like that.  
  
Oh, and you don't need to come home, it might make mum worse. I dare say bad things happen when you come. It was when you were 6 and I was 8 that a werewolf killed dad, and I can say it wasn't my fault, nor, of course, mum's.  
  
Craig will send a letter as well, but I don't know when you'll get it.  
  
Romulus  
  
When Kayz finished reading it, she didn't know what to say. Brothers always tease each other, but this letter was no such joke. It was blaming REMUS for the death of their dad!  
  
"Remus..I'm sure your mum is going to be alright, I just know it," she said, after a few moments of silence. She gave him the letter back. "But..this..your brother was down right rude! I mean, it wasn't your fault that..well..you know."  
  
"Yeah, he always does that though," Remus said, stuffing the parchment in his pocket.  
  
"That's just messed up," Kayz muttered. "Who's Craig, though?"  
  
"My stepdad," Remus said. "He isn't much better then Romulus. Only in front of mum he treats me like a human. Other then that, it's the same ole insults."  
  
"Like what?" Kayz asked, in shock about the new things that she's learning.  
  
"I dunno, stuff like, 'you lazy slease ball, get your arse up and do something useful' and right before the full moon, 'Best get out of here, or you'll kill us like you killed your dad'. Stuff like that," Remus said, as if it was normal to talk about. Kayz clenched her fists in rage.  
  
"WHY THAT LITTLE SACK OF--" Kayz started to yell, but Remus put his hand over her mouth to stop her. Just as he did so, the boy's dorm door flew opened and James, Sirius, and Peter came running out. They saw Remus with his hand over Kayz's mouth. .  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER, REMUS?" James yelled out, running down the stairs along with the other two. He jumped onto Remus, knocking him to the ground. Kayz stood there with her eyebrows raised and sighed.  
  
"YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU HURT HER, YOU'RE GUNNA HAVE TO FACE A WHOLE LOTTA PEOPLE!" James yelled again. By this time, MoMo and Lily came out to see what the comotion was about.  
  
"James! Get off of him, he wasn't hurting me," Kayz said. James slowly got up, and Remus was able to breathe again. "I was about to yell, but Remus stopped me, that's all." James looked at Kayz, who was embarrassed, to Remus, who looked sore.  
  
"Sorry, mate," James said, helping Remus up. "I just saw that part and assumed."  
  
"You do that too much, James!" Lily said, walking next to him."If a prefect saw that, you could be expelled!"  
  
"Of course, but not could. He WILL," A voice said out of no where.They all looked by the portrait and saw Malfoy and.. Professor McGonagall. Lily swore under her breath.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I can't BELIEVE you! First you get your badge taken away and then you attack another student!?" McGonagall said, the line of her mouth VERY thin.  
  
"But professor!" Lily started  
  
"He didn't attack me on purpose!" Remus said, but McGonagall ignored them.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you shall come to my office at ONCE!" she said.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, with all do respect, I believe it is against house regulations that another student from another house is strictly forbidden to be in another house's common room. If I read the rule correctly." MoMo spoke up as she glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, but seeing as he is Head Boy, he was strolling along to see that everyone was in their common rooms and he heard some yelling from here and went to get me," McGonagall said.  
  
"But that's the PROBLEM, Professor! He didn't hear everything that happened, and neither did you! There was a mixup, that's all!" Kayz said, trying desperatly to get McGonagall to listen.  
  
"I'd be careful, Miss Pierce, or you, too, will be expelled!" she said. Kayz was about to say something else, but James gave her a warning look, as if to say, 'don't you go and get yourself expelled too!'.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, follow me!" McGonagall said. Slowly, he left the common room, followed by McGonagall, then Malfoy, who smircked at the others. The portrait slowly closed.  
  
"This CAN'T be happening..it just can't!" Lily said, sitting on the couch. "Guys, we need to go follow them to get her to LISTEN!" They all headed out the portrait and headed off towards McGonagall's office. Just as they turned the corner to get there, they ran into..who would've thought..Malfoy.  
  
"Well, looky there. Students out of bed," he smircked again.  
  
"Of, shove it up your arse Malfoy, get out of the way!" Lily yelled, pushing past him. However, he grabbed her wrist to stop her.  
  
"I'd watch your step, Evans. With James gone, there's no one who can save you from any awful things," he whispered for only her to hear. She didn't think about what he was saying, however. Lily yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran to McGonagalls office, followed by the rest, of course. As she reached for the knob of the door, it opened.  
  
James came out, looking deadly pale. He saw Lily there, breathing hard. The others were waiting for the answer.  
  
"James..did you get..get, expelled?" Lily asked in a whisper. James looked her in the eye, and slowly nodded.  
  
"THAT WITCH!" Kayz yelled out. "SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY AND SHE EXPELS YOU??"  
  
"EXACTLY! THAT'S MESSED UP!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"WE SHOULD GO IN THERE AND BEAT HER SENSLESS!" Kayz yelled, and everyone agreed.  
  
"THEN SMACK HER A FEW!" MoMo yelled.  
  
"AND IF THAT DON'T WORK, WE'LL FEED HER TO HUNGRY LIONS!" Remus yelled  
  
"Guys, it's not like she's sending me to my death," James said.  
  
"YES IT IS!" Lily yelled out at last. She was over the shock. "This is just so stupid! STUPID! I'm going in there and give her a piece of my mind!" As Lily yet again reached for the door, James softly grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Lily, there's nothing you can do. She's so mad right now that if we offend her or anything, she'll expel all of us," he said softly. Lily opened her mouth a few times as if to say something, but shut it. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she threw her arms around James's neck and cried.  
  
"S-she just can't do t-this!" she sobbed. James held on to her tightly, not wanting to let go. "This can't b-be happening." They stayed like that for a long time, and no one wanted to interrupt it. Kayz and MoMo had tears in their eyes for many reasons. It was a sweet scene with Lily and James, and it was also a bad scene as for James was about to leave home, away from Hogwarts, forever. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N AWW JAMES! DON'T GO!! *sobs* Will we ever see him again?? You'll just have to wait and see! PLZ REVIEW! 


	11. Whilst James is Gone

Whilst James is Gone  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the no updation. I had NO idea wut 2 write. Oh, and is whilst a word? Lol we'll just say it is. I hope you like it!  
  
Mascara: *cough* you mite be righhtttttttt..I can't say though lol  
  
BTW, my review board thing isn't a MESSAGE board. Please and thanks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It's been a week since James was expelled from Hogwarts. Through that week, Lily, Kayz, Remus, MoMo, Sirius, and Peter tried as hard as they could to get McGonagall to see she made a mistake.  
  
"Professor, he didn't attack me for fun!" Remus said after class one day. "He just missunderstood something, that's all. An easy mistake!"  
  
"Maybe he missunderstood, maybe not. Either way, he attacked you and that is the punishment he will get," Professor McGonagall said. "Now get going to your next class!"  
  
The 7th day that they bugged McGonagall, she lost it completely and was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"As I've said a million, and exactly a million, I have been counting, time, that is the punishment he will go through!" McGonagall almost shouted at the 6 of them. "Now PLEASE stop bugging me about it or I'll give you all a week of detention!" They had no choice but to stop.  
  
"Oh! This is so STUPID! Where's Dumbledore when you want him!?!?!?!" MoMo said as they left McGonagall's office.  
  
"On a trip somewhere far, far away," Kayz said angrily. "Maybe we can complain when he gets back.  
  
Later that night they were all doing the rest of their homework.  
  
"It's quiet," MoMo said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah..a little..TOO..quiet," Kayz said.  
  
"It wouldn't be if James was here," Remus said and everyone nodded. "Maybe McGonagall will start missing the fun and excitment.  
  
(In McGonagall's office)  
  
"YES!! HE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO!! SLEEP AT LAST!" McGonagall said, jumping up and down and dancing.  
  
(In common room)  
  
They all returned to their work but were interrupted by an owl flying in with a letter. Not only was it an owl, but it was JAMES'S owl. It flew over to Lily and dropped the letter in her lap, and one on Remus's lap.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Hey, How have you been? As for me? It's been a living hell here. My parents went ballistic on me for being expelled. I tried explaining to them what REALLY happened but they still won't believe me. It's like they're best friends with McGonagall, or something.  
  
Argh, you dunno how much I miss you! All I do is think about you, allll day. I can't believe McGonagall expelled me right before the ball, too. I really wanted to go with you!  
  
I promise I'll write a MUCH longer letter soon, but now I have nothing interessting to say and my mum's about to come up and check to see that I'm not doing anything fun.  
  
Love,  
  
James  
  
Lily finished reading the letter and held it close to her. She totally forgot about the ball! Now that James was expelled, she had no one to go with. Not like she would go with anyone else, but Lily was looking foward to going with James.  
  
Remus, and Kayz, MoMo, Sirius, and Peter, gathering around him, opened the letter from James.  
  
Remaining Marauders and Kayz and MoMo, lol,  
  
What's up? Having any fun without me? Yes, I know school is SOO much moe boring since I left.  
  
"It's been the same," Sirius said. They returned to the letter.  
  
My parents almost killed me when I came home with my trunk and a letter. I'm grounded until I'm old and grey.  
  
I bet Malfoy's abusing his badge, huh? He probably tripped half the 1st years by now. Oh, well. I'll find a way to convince everyone about what really happened, and I'll be back before you know it..hopefully! Now for a few personal notes:  
  
Kayz: Stay outta McGonagall's way before she throws the book at you! She might even literally do that! Just don't go get yourself expelled!  
  
Remus: Make sure Kayz doesn't get expelled! Any of them, for that matter. You're the smarter of the group, we can trust you! Oh, and on Halloween I'll send you and the others some..tricks.  
  
Sirius: Those dungbombs better be used for the best! Throw them at Snape, Malfoy, and even McGonagall is you must! DESTROY THE SCHOOL..*cough*  
  
MoMo: You are also one to watch out about being expelled! Make sure guys don't go and kill someone. I know you'd try!  
  
Peter: Be a good lil boy for gramma and grampa! Just kidding with ya!  
  
All: WIN THE QUIDDITCH GAMES AND CUP!!!  
  
- James!  
  
They all finished the letter while laughing. The same James as before! They really needed to help him get back in! There just had to be a way. . . . . . . . .  
  
"I GOT IT!" Lily yelled aloud, making everyone jump. "I HAVE A PLAN TO GET JAMES BACK AND IT'S FOOL PROOF!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: First off, thanks to MoMo who helped me w/ the beginning of Lily's letter, I didn't know how to write it, lol. I changed it a bit tho, but still! Mwahaha..ok, anyways, lol, second thing. A few chappie's ago, there was suppose to be a dress shopping thing..weeell, I forgot 'bout it and didn't put it in. So we'll just say they went shopping and found the perfect dress, blahdy, blahdy, blah, lol.  
  
Anyways, Please review this! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! 


	12. The Halloween Ball Part 1

The Halloween Ball Part 1  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: And I'm back! I wrote some of this chappie in my Social Study's class while we were watching a boring movie. So..here you go!  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was the day. The really important day..well, to some. It would be the day of the Halloween Ball..or dance..either way. Everyone, mostly the girls, were already freaking out about it. Some..in other words, Lily, Kayz, and MoMo, didn't really care.  
  
"It's not like this'll be the most remembered night I'll have," Lily muttered through the hallways. "No, wait, I take that back. This'll be the only ball I'll attend while James is expelled..hopefully the only time."  
  
"Don't worry," MoMo said. "It's nothing big and fancy."  
  
"Yeah," Kayz agreed, then she lowered her voice. "Tomorrow's the full moon and Remus looks dead pale and greenish. You know, as you would look when you're sick. Sirius and Peter are trying to fix him up now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't worry, Remus," Peter said. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were in the common room trying to Remus less pale and sickish.  
  
"Yeah, don't fuss. Sheesh," Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Well, something about you pointing your wand at my face makes me a little skeptical, Sirius," Remus said, moving the wand away from his direction.  
  
"Oh, come on. You wanna look better before the dance, right?" Sirius said, crossing his arms. Remus sighed.  
  
"Do you even know the spell?" he asked.  
  
"Well.." Peter said. "Sort of. We haven't practiced much."  
  
"Practice then!" Remus said, his eyes already huge from before when Sirius walked in smiling with a wand. "I'd rather go like this then go without a nose!"  
  
"Remus, come on," Peter said. "Please? I know he won't mess up on this!" Remus looked from Peter, to Sirius (who was throwing his wand in the air, but missed catching it so it hit him in the eye), to the mirror, which showed a really non-human-like Remus.  
  
"Fine," he finally said. "Just hurry up with it..but please try to not kill me." Remus closed his eyes and Sirius looked at the book with the spell, concentrated, then said it carefully . . . .  
  
"Do I look less pale?" Remus asked, eyes still closed. No one answered. "Hello?" He finally opened them to see Sirius and Peter looking at him with wide eyes. Remus heavily sighed and held out his hand. Sirius slowly gave him a mirror and Remus held it up to his face. . .  
  
"I KNEW IT!" he shouted. "I DON'T HAVE A NOSE!"  
  
"I dunno how that happened!" Sirius said. "I did the spell exactly how it said to do it!" He took the book and looked at it again. Slowly, he looked up with a heh-heh expression and an apologetic smile.  
  
"What is it?" Peter asked.  
  
"I got the Non-Paler spell confused with the No-Nose spell. Don't worry, though!" Sirius said when he saw Remus clench his fists. "It can easily be fixed. Let me try again."  
  
"NO! YOU ARE NOT AT ALL POINTING YOUR WAND AT ME ANYMORE!" Remus yelled. "Peter, YOU do it!" Before anyone moved, Remus threw the closest book to him at Sirius's head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Guys, you should REALLY get ready for the ball," Lily said, looking at her watch. "There's only an hour left before it starts."  
  
"Oh? That much time?" Kayz replied, looking up from her book. MoMo was also reading.  
  
"Yeah, we'll get ready in a second," MoMo said.  
  
"I think you should get everything organized at least," Lily said.  
  
"No, that's ok," Kayz said. Lily looked at her and MoMo then sighed.  
  
"Guys, you don't have to act like you don't care about the ball just because of me and because of James getting himself expelled," she said. Kayz and MoMo slowly looked at her. "Go on, get ready before you run out of time."  
  
"Are you sure, Lily?" Kayz asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Yeah, we can stay a little longer," MoMo said.  
  
"No, go up and get ready! I will later, I'm not going right away, anyways," Lily said, shrugging. As Kayz and MoMo were getting ready, Lily started to read her book. There was absolutely nothing to do. She decided to go to the library quickly to get a book to read (A/N: before I forget, Remus and Sirius already left lol. Yeah that came out of no where lol).  
  
**IN THE COMMON ROOM**  
  
"We only have 8 minutes left," MoMo said, looking at the clock on the wall (A/N: Muggley huh? Lol).  
  
"That should be enough," Kayz muttered as she tried to put her shoes on. She was wearing a sparkly sapphire and a shimmer white dress that frilled to the floor. Her hair was down a little passed her shoulders in thick soft curls.  
  
Finally, she got her shoes on and stood up to get use to them. Instantly, she fell face first into the floor and her shoes went back off.  
  
"Smart," MoMo said, brushing her hair. She had a shiny, silk dark green dress the fell perfectly to the floor. Her hair was straight and, unlike a lot of people who brush their hair, unstaticy. (lol). Again with the unlike, she could wear her shoes without falling like Kayz. They were soon almost ready for the ball.  
  
~*~  
  
A lot of people were waiting outside the Great Hall for their dates and everything was noisy.  
  
Remus was feeling a little queasy. He didn't know if it was about the ball/dance, or because tomorrow was a full moon. Either way, it made him sick to the stomach.  
  
Sirius looked perfectly normal, like this was a day-to-day thing. Though from the inside, he was very VERY nervous indeed.  
  
"Remus, why are you shaking?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I am?" Remus asked, looking at his shaky hand. "Well, what do you know.." A minute later, MoMo came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, guys," she said, smiling. Sirius almost had his mouth wide opened until Remus kicked him.  
  
"Hey, MoMo," he finally stuttered and Remus shook his head and smiled. "You look nice tonight."  
  
"Thanks," MoMo said. "You, too."  
  
"Hey, MoMo, where's Kayz?' Remus asked.  
  
"She said she'll be down in a minute," MoMo said. "We'll see you guys in the Great Hall soon." She and Sirius walked into the Great Hall. By now, half of the place was empty, but even so, there were still a lot people. Remus gulped a few to get the lump in his throat to go away when he saw someone who stood out from everyone else.  
  
Kayz (who mastered the weird shoe walk lol), started to carefully walk down the stairs that led to where Remus was standing.  
  
"Woah," Remus whispered to himself. "You look beautiful, Kayz."  
  
"Thanks, Remus!" She said, smiling. "You look handsome as well." She knew she was blushing, and Remus also was. There was an awkward pause, and neither of them talked, or even looked, at each other. It was one of those times where you didn't want to ruin the moment..though, they needed to get going. (lol).  
  
"Well," Remus said, breaking the silence. "Shall we go to the Great Hall?" Kayz nodded and smiled with relief that it wasn't so silent. Remus held out his hand to take Kayz's, which she took without any hesitation, and they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
It was full of students, 1st year to 7th. Everyone had a date, though maybe it was because you couldn't come unless you had one (thanks to Professor McFrant). Remus and Kayz looking around for MoMo, Sirius, Lily, and Peter. (Since you needed a date to go to the dance/ball, Lily and Peter pretended to go together to get in.) In the corner by the food and drinks, Peter was sitting there eating some chips. Next to him was Sirius, also eating some chips, and MoMo who was having a drink. (A/N btw, NOT beer or anything lol). So, of course, Remus and Kayz headed towards them.  
  
"Why are you dancing?" Remus asked them as they sat next to them.  
  
"It's just the beginning of the dance, duh!" Sirius said. "We're waiting until later when the better music comes on."  
  
"Where's Lily?" Kayz asked, looking around for her, but didn't see anyone.  
  
"I dunno, she went off somewhere," MoMo said, also looking around. "It amazes me that she got ready in so little time, AND in the girl's bathroom. She apparently had all her things there and she was going to go hurry there and come here in just a few seconds." Suddenly, a nice slow song came on and the lights dimmed a tiny bit. (A/N hey, this ain't no make-out party lol).  
  
"I'm thinking this song is pretty good?" Sirius asked MoMo, and she smiled and nodded in agreement. They got up and disappeared into the thick crowd on the dance floor. Peter excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Remus and Kayz by themselves.  
  
"Would you like this dance?" Remus said in an old fashion voice with a nice fluent accent, making Kayz laugh.  
  
"No, not at all, Monsieur," Kayz said in the same fluent accent, trying not to laugh. She took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor towards practically the middle of the room. Remus put his hands just above Kayz's hips, while Kayz put her hands around Remus's neck. They swayed gently back and forth with the beat. Even though the lights were dim, Remus could see clearly into Kayz's eyes. . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was sitting on the other side of the room where Remus, Kayz, MoMo, Sirius and Peter once were. She wanted to avoid them, but she didn't know why, exactly. What Lily did know was that she really wished James was there with her. It was their last year at Hogwarts, and who knows if they were going to have another dance/ball again.  
  
In the middle of the dancing area, Lily could see Remus and Kayz slow dancing, and smiled. She knew how Kayz was set on being single for the rest of her life because she was so sure no one would ever like her back. Now, there was Kayz, dancing with her true love, or how Lily would put it. It seemed that they were going to be together forever, but love isn't always what it seems at times.  
  
'She doesn't need to worry,' Lily thought to herself. 'It's true love.' That made her start thinking of James and tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
'I know the dance just started, but I'm calling it a night,' Lily said, but before she got up, the Great Hall doors opened and James walked in. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! I love leaving cliffies..but not reading them. Well, more on why/how James is here and more on Kayz cuz there hasn't been much.  
  
Oh, and I REALLY am sorry for the lack of updation. I've had HUGE writer's block and I've been lazy. I'll be better at updating this, I promise!!! PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! 


	13. The Halloween Ball Part 2

The Halloween Ball Part 2  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating it sooner, I was lost and I didn't feel like writing. Well, not much to say, so here's the chappie:  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. At first she thought she was seeing things, so she rubbed her eyes and blinked twice. Nothing changed, he was still there, looking around. His eyes met with hers and they both grinned. James made his way towards Lily as she stood up. They were just inches apart when they stopped.  
  
"So, what kind of threats did you use to have them let you in?" Lily asked, jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha, funny," James said, still smiling. "You would know why I'm back. Professor McGonagall told me that you, Remus, Kayz, MoMo, Sirius and Peter made a petition to get me back in."  
  
"Well, it WAS the only way to unexpel you, since it would be hard with McGonagall with just the 6 of us," Lily said.  
  
"You got everyone in the school to sign! Well, except for some of the Slytherins but who cares about them," James said, taking out the petition paper that McGonagall gave him and looked at it. "Man, you even got kids I don't know to sign!"  
  
"We didn't know them either, but that didn't stop us," Lily said. They both looked around at everyone dancing and then back at eachother.  
  
"Would you like a dance?" James asked, holding out his hand for her to take.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask," Lily said, taking it, and he led her inside the crowd of people. When they found a perfect spot, Lily put her arms around James's neck as James put his arms around Lily's waist. It was the perfect night. She never would have guessed it would get from worse to great in just a few hours. James and Lily were together, and nothing could change that. They were hardly even listening to the song that was playing.  
  
Of course, Remus and Kayz were, considering it was their song. Not that they wrote it, but it was the song that explained how they felt.  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning, yeah  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining  
  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the  
  
pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the  
  
comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
"It's hard to believe they put this exact song on!" Kayz said, smiling. "This is the best night I've had in years and years!"  
  
"Yeah," Remus said, also smiling. "But everyday with you is the best of all." Kayz smiled even wider at that. She never thought that she'd ever have a guy she loved who loved her back, and truly. Though for some reason, her breath was getting short, but she shrugged it off; she was just over excited, that's all. It's happened before, anyways.  
  
The song went on for just a few minutes more before it ended. Remus and Kayz headed over to get drinks and rest a bit. Sirius and MoMo were still dancing, and so were James and Lily.  
  
"At least James is back," Kayz said, smiling at them dancing. "Lily will DEFINANTLY remember this night!" She laughed in a weak voice. Kayz's breath was still short, and now she was starting to freak out a little. She had a history of asthma in the past, but that was only when she ran fast without stopping. She hadn't done any running at all tonight. Though again, she shrugged it off.  
  
Instead of dancing more, Kayz decided to rest until she was breathing nomally, and Remus was by her the whole time. Of course, Kayz didn't tell him about her breathing; he'd freak out. It wasn't anything big..  
  
Kayz suddenly put her hand over her throat as if it would help her breathe better. Instead of getting better, it got worse, and also instead of breathing less roughly, she was hardly breathing at all. She gasped for air, trying as hard as she could to get more, but it wasn't working..everything started to get black. . . . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, guys!" MoMo said, walking over to James and Lily, along with Sirius. "Welcome back, James!"  
  
"Thanks," James said smiling. They were all in the middle of the room, but there were people crowding around the area where the drinks were.  
  
"Wonder what's happening?" Lily said, and the four of them looked around for Remus and Kayz, making sure it had nothing to do with them. When they didn't find them, they rushed over to the crowd. They tried to squeeze through everyone to get a better look at what was happening. Lily was the first one there.  
  
"Kayz!!!!" Lily practically screamed. She could barely see Kayz lying on the floor with all the teachers gathering around her. Remus, of course, was by her side, too, looking as scared as hell at what he was seeing. She was fine one second, then the next, she was out cold on the floor, hardly breathing. By now, James, MoMo, and Sirius got through everyone and saw. They all gasped and MoMo almost shouted, "Oh, my God!". One of the teachers picked Kayz up and rushed her to the hospital wing, closely followed by Remus, MoMo, Sirius, Lily, and James; Peter wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
They didn't know what to expect after this. Would she be alright? Or would death be sooner then Kayz, and anyone, really, had planned?  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Mwahaha, I love them cliffies! Now, you'll just have to review to find out!!! Mwahahaha. Next chappie you'll see/hear from EVERYONE, except Peter cuz he can just go die lol. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. In A Dream World

In A Dream World  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hello! Bwahaha, I've updated! Now will Kayz live..or..not??? Oh, the reason I haven't updated will be the reason Kayz is in the hospital wing. PLEASE R/R! Thx 4 your support!  
  
P.S. There's a lil bit of a twist in this chappie  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was late in the night, and Remus was in the hospital wing, along with James, MoMo, Lily, and Sirius. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let them in to see Kayz and was trying her best to get them to leave until morning.  
  
"It's a fact that she won't be up anytime soon! Just come back in the morning!" She said to everyone.  
  
"What if she happens to wake up?" Remus argued. "She might be confused! I would be too if that happened to me!"  
  
"Trust me, Mr. Lupin, I'm a healer! I was TRAINED for this, and I'm pretty sure you are not!" Madame Pomfrey argued back. "Now just come back in the morning!" She hurried them out and closed the door. They had no choice to but go to the common room.  
  
"That's bull! She should've let us stay!" James said, red with anger. "What would we have done?!"  
  
"Yeah! That's just messed up!" Lily agreed.  
  
"What's going to be different in the morning?" MoMo asked. "I mean, a few hours difference, big deal."  
  
No one got any sleep that night. They were all wondering why Kayz had fainted like that, especially Remus. He was standing right next to her and she was fine just minutes before. . .  
  
*~*  
  
Everything was going in slow motion. All she could see was everyone off laughing and talking..and she was sitting behind them, watching. They were her friends, but they abandoned her. It was a nightmare! Everything was gone. She got up and started running..she some how ended up in a room filled with knives. Still in slow motion, she picked one up. . .  
  
Kayz jumped up from the hospital wing bed in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard but not as hard as before.  
  
"Where am I?" Kayz asked to herself, holding her head, which she just noticed it hurt. After a few minutes, she figured out where she was, but she still couldn't remember why she was there. Kayz looked around for anyone, as if she was trapped in a glass box. Alone again..  
  
She lied back down and fell asleep. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Remus woke up with a snap right when the sun came through the window of the boy's dorm. He quickly got up, got dressed, and headed towards the hospital wing. He wasn't going to wait any longer to see Kayz.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" Remus said as soon as he entered the hospital wing. She came out of her office at the sound of her name, and sighed when she saw it was Remus.  
  
"Earlier then I expected, but you may go see her, she's up," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"See! She was up and no one was there!" Remus said, looking as if he won a great battle. Madame Pomfrey mumbled and went back into her office. Remus almost ran to where Kayz's bed was and saw her lying down, lost in a daze.  
  
"Kayz!" Remus said, smiling, as he kneeled next to her bed. She shook her head and looked at Remus, also smiling.  
  
"Hey, Remus, sorry about that. I was thinking," Kayz said.  
  
"That's ok," he replied. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Good," Kayz shrugged. "I mean, I'm not on my death bed, so that's good. My day ain't screwed yet."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're better," Remus said. "Why'd you faint, anyways? I've been wondering all night, I didn't get any sleep."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Remus, you need your sleep," Kayz said. "To tell you the truth, though, I dunno why I fainted."  
  
"But you're sure you're better, right?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, I'm dying at this exact moment," Kayz said, though smiling. "Yes, yes, I am, really. I'm sorry I ruined last night, though."  
  
"Ruined? No way," Remus said, laughing. "That was the best dance I've ever been too! Other then the part when you fainted, everything was GREAT!" Before either of them could say anything else, the doors to the hospital wing flung opened. MoMo, Sirius, Lily, and James came bursting in and went towards Kayz's bed.  
  
"ARE YOU OK?!" MoMo asked. "How are you feeling? What happened? WHY THE HELL DID YOU PASS OUT?!"  
  
"Yeah! We ALL wanna know that!" James said.  
  
"SPILL IT OUT, WE WANT TO KNOW!" Lily said, pounding on the table next to the bed.  
  
"Otherwise we'll MAKE you spill it out!!!" Sirius said, pounding his fists together. Kayz was looking at them with an eyebrow raised and mouth hanging opened, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"KAYZ!" MoMo screamed. "COME ON, ARE YOU OK?! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?! WHY DID YOU PASS OUT CAUSE I WAS NOT ABLE TO CHAT WITH YOU BEFORE YOU DID! I WANT ANWSERS, DAMNIT! AND I WANT THEM NOW!!!" Kayz was now backed up against the edge of the bed, away from them while Remus was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sheesh," Kayz finally said. "I'm fine, I'm really great! And I dunno why I passed out, really." MoMo and Lily were looking at her with evil eyes. "WHAT??"  
  
"I think you DO know," MoMo said, crossing her arms.  
  
"For some reason, though, you won't say, huh?" Lily said, also crossing her arms. Kayz looked at them with wide eyes. Of course they knew why, this isn't the first time she was like this.  
  
"Well? You're gunna say why, right?" MoMo asked, arms still crossed. However, before she could answer, Madame Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Ok, everyone, visiting's now over," she said. "Miss Pierce needs her rest. You can come back later today, if you want."  
  
"We'll talk to you about this later, Kayz," Lily said. "Until then, you get some SLEEP!"  
  
"Yeah, a lot of it, at that," MoMo said. "Get better soon!" Everyone was gone except for Remus.  
  
"Well, I best get going before Madame Pomfrey eats me alive," he said. "But really, please get some sleep, ok Kayz?"  
  
"Yeah, I will," she smiled. "That's my promising point."  
  
"I'll talk to you as soon as I can before the full moon tonight, I promise," Remus said, and he kissed Kayz on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Kayz. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Remus," Kayz said, smiling at him as he smiled back, and then he left. She sighed and rubbed the inside part of her arms. 'Close one,' she thought, and went to get some sleep. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: HMMM, I wonder what it could BE!? What are MoMo and Lily talking about? You'll have to wait next chappie! I'll try my hardest to get it up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	15. Make Way for the Bride

Make Way for the Bride  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Hello all! My next chappie! ..I change my idea a bit though, but oh well! Ohh, by the way, in the beginning, they don't have class that day ^ ^ I'm so nice lol, plz RR!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kayz jumped up from her hospital wing bed and looked out the window. It was snowing heavily! Outside she could see a few groups of kids having snowball fights or just running around in the snow.  
  
"YAY!" Kayz yelled. Just then, Madame Pomfrey came in with a tray of bottles.  
  
"You're suppose to be in bed, Ms. Pierce!" she said, setting the tray down and crossing her arms.  
  
"But I feel sooo much better!" Kayz said. "I can leave today, right? I swear I'm fine!"  
  
"Yes, you can leave, but you need to take this," Madame Pomfrey said, taking one of the bottles, a cup, and poured a red liquid in it. "Hmm..I didn't think this was red. Well, here you go, Ms. Pierce, drink it slowly and then you may leave."  
  
Kayz took the cup, smelled it, pinched her nose, and drank some. She had to restrain herself from spitting it all over the floor.  
  
"This tastes like it's been farted in by a gassy bear!" Kayz said, looking as though she was going to throw up. After receiving a look from Madame Pomfrey, Kayz drank the rest. When she was done, she felt like rinsing her mouth out with soap.  
  
"Can I go now?" she asked, and Madame Pomfrey nodded. Kayz, still in her dress, ran as fast as she could, without tripping, to the Gryffindor Common Room. No one was in there, but she knew they were all outside. Kayz went upstairs to change into some more comfortable clothes for a cold day. When she got in, she gasped; everything on Lily's side of the room was trashed! Books were everywhere, her robes were handing over her bed post, and all her other things were scrambled.  
  
"What the hell?" Kayz said to herself, looking around. On Lily's bed there was an opened page of her journal. In bold, capital letters, it read:  
  
I HATE THIS!! JAMES BROKE UP WITH ME!! HIS EXACT WORDS WERE "LILY, I THINK WE SHOULD SEE OTHER PEOPLE"! WHAT KIND OF GUY IS THAT? SHOWING ME ALL THE LOVE HE COULD, BUT NOT MEANING IT? JAMES POTTER PLAYED WITH MY HEART AND BROKE IT IN TWO!  
  
Kayz stood there, eyes wide opened. James wouldn't do such a thing, he isn't like that! Something was up, and Kayz was going to figure out what. She grabbed her coat and ran as fast as she could outside. Usually, she'd be lost on where everyone was, but she used her senses to seek out Lily. Straight away, she went over to where the lake was, and just as she thought, Lily, and MoMo, were under the tree.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kayz said as she got closer.  
  
"Kayz! You're back and ok!" MoMo said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Hopefully you're better, right?" Lily said, also giving Kayz a hug.  
  
"Yeah, 'course," Kayz said. "Are you, though, Lily?" At first, Lily looked at her in confusion, but then everything clicked and her face went pale.  
  
"You mean with James, right?" she replied. "Well, we just weren't meant to be."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Kayz asked, laughing a little. "Yes, you are! He's just being an idiot, he'll pull together!"  
  
"Oh, he won't," Lily said, sitting down against the tree. Kayz and MoMo looked at each other, shared an evil smile while cracking their knuckles, and went to find James.  
  
"Lily, you stay right there," Kayz said.  
  
"We'll be back in just a few minutes," MoMo said, and they both went where James and everyone usually hung out when they weren't by the lake. They reached the outside of the Quidditch field and found James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter standing in a circle, talking.  
  
"Kayz?" One of them said. It was snowing hard so they couldn't tell who said it. MoMo and Kayz got closer until they were all standing a foot away.  
  
"KAYZ! What are you doing??" Remus said suddenly, walking up to her. "I mean, I'm really glad you're ok enough to leave, but it's freezing out! You just got out of the hospital wing, you should be inside resting!"  
  
"I've been resting for a day, and I'm FINE," Kayz said, walking away from Remus towards James, along with MoMo. "James, we need to talk!" He tried to run away, apparently knowing what was going to happen, but MoMo and Kayz grabbed both of his arms and pulled him away from the rest.  
  
"Why the hell did you break up with Lily?" Kayz shouted, tightening her grip on James's arm.  
  
"Yeah, what possible reason IS there?" MoMo yelled, also tightening her grip on his arm.  
  
"Sheesh, let go of my arms before they fall off!" James said, yanking them away. "I have my reasons on why, and I can't tell you them."  
  
"You told her you loved her and that you'll always be with her no matter what," Kayz said. "Don't tell me you're another guy who plays a girl until they're so in love with you that you break their heart?"  
  
"No! I'm not like that, you guys know me!" James said, shocked.  
  
"Well, we thought we did," MoMo said, and both of the girls left to find Lily again without talking to the other guys.  
  
~*~  
  
MoMo, Lily, and Kayz headed in after a few hours of being in the snow, chatting. It was nice to feel the warm air hit their freezing faces.  
  
"I won't be able to sleep tonight," Lily said, shaking the snow out of her hair.  
  
"Don't worry," Kayz said. "We can stay up and talk again if you want."  
  
"Yeah, luckily we don't have class tomorrow, either, so we can stay up all night if we wanted to," MoMo said. Just then, someone came running towards them.  
  
"KAYZ!!" it was Kayla. Kayz was about to start running towards the Gryffindor Common Room, but Kayla already grabbed her arm.  
  
"You need to help me!" she said, dragging her towards the Great Hall. "I need to know what kind of wedding dress I should wear!" When they got in, there were only a few people there, otherwise it was completely empty.  
  
"Listen, Kayla, I don't want to help you with this," Kayz said when she let go of her arm. "One, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! Two, SNAPE'S TOO OLD! Three, THAT JUST ISN'T RIGHT!"  
  
"What about this one??" Kayla said, not paying attention to what Kayz was talking about. There was a picture from a magazine with a nice long silk wedding dress with thin shoulder straps, and a nice vail.  
  
"That's so..pretty," Kayz said, getting tranced, but she shook her head right away. "Kayla, just wait to get married after you finish school!"  
  
"No!" Kayla said. "That's too far away! What are you, jealous?" Kayz started laughing so hard she fell over and almost hit her head.  
  
"Jealous? Of what? You having a far too old fiance with long greasy hair and a hooked nose who can't make decent friends if his life depended on it? Yeah, I'm flaming jealous," Kayz laughed while Kayla's face went bright red in anger.  
  
"Well, at least MY boyfriend is smart!" Kayla said in defence.  
  
"Is he Head Boy?" Kayz said, raising her eyebrows. "No, he's not; he wasn't even a prefect. He's as dumb as a rock and as friendly as a man eating tiger who hasn't eaten in days."  
  
"Yeah?? Well," Kayla said, obviously pissed off. "At least MY boyfriend doesn't turn into a nasty old werewolf every full moon! MY boyfriend isn't a BEAST! He's HUMAN, UNLIKE REMUS!" When she finished, she looked completely satisfied. Kayz stood there with her mouth opened in shock, her stomach dropping. She should have been mad, but she was more upset then that. After looking around quickly to see if anyone heard, Kayz looked back at Kayla.  
  
"You know what Kayla, you're right. He turns into a werewolf on every full moon, but so what? It's not about what he hardly is, but what he always is. Nice, loving, caring, and so much more," Kayz said. (A/N: I got sum o' that from MoMo ^ ^ ) She got up and headed towards the Common Room before she decided a nice punch in the face was a better solution.  
  
No one was in the common room when she got there so she went up to her dorm. Lily and MoMo were already there laughing.  
  
"Hey," Kayz said, lying down on her bed.  
  
"Hey," they said, still laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kayz asked, trying to do anything to get what Kayla had said off her mind.  
  
"Nothing," MoMo said, and their laughs decreased, though they still smiled.  
  
"Oh," Kayz said, taking her pillow and hugging it. (A/N I just got done from doing that. It's easy to calm yourself in a helpfully)  
  
"So, you help Kayla?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nah, she's a sicko," Kayz replied. She didn't feel like telling them that Kayla insulted Remus so rudely. Kayz took her other pillow, a blue one with a white silk cresent moon on it, and switched it with her other. "I got a huge headache and I feel so sick."  
  
"It'll go away," MoMo said. "Just rest."  
  
"Did you see Malfoy today?" Lily said, lying on her stomach. "He tried walking in his macho way and he tripped over his feet and fell on the floor! I started cracking up and yelling down the hall that he tripped. I mean, I wouldn't have said it but I was feeling pretty pissed since it was just a few minutes after James broke up with me. I had to."  
  
"You're so nice, Lily," MoMo said, but she was laughing. Kayz joined in but stopped when it started to make her headache worse.  
  
"Ow," she said, holding her head. "God, it hurts to laugh!" MoMo and Lily laughed.  
  
"It'll pass," Lily said. "Everyones been getting sick lately, it's just cause it's getting colder. You'll feel better tomorrow. I mean, even Peter has it, you probably got it from him."  
  
"Oh, my God, MoMo," Lily suddenly said. "Did you see the new broom that's out? Galaxie Quest 24! It's a high quality broom! You and me should go look at it next Hogsmeade visit!"  
  
"I wanna see," Kayz said.  
  
"You did, though," Lily replied.  
  
"No, I didn't," Kayz commented.  
  
"Oh," Lily said. "I thought you did. I dunno anymore, now." After a few minutes of talking, Kayz started feeling queasy. She hurried to the bathroom, closed the door, and started throwing up. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Kayz are you ok?" MoMo asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Eck," Kayz replied after finishing throwing up. Her mouth tasted like the red liquid she took earlier. She brushed her teeth with a lot of tooth paste and went back into the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" MoMo asked again. Kayz nodded but as soon as she did, she felt dizzy. "Maybe you should go to sleep now before you seriously get sick."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll be better in the morning," Kayz said, climbing into bed.  
  
"If not, take some medicine," Lily said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Ok," Kayz replied. "Thanks guys. Night!"  
  
"Night!" they said back, and turned off the lights. Kayz didn't go to bed right away, however. She was feeling very sick lately, and something about it didn't feel right.  
  
'Maybe it is just the flu,' she thought hopefully, and finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N So..tired..and sick..*sticks tongue out like she was dead* But I finished! Mwahahah, I'm good. Hope you like it! I'll try to update ASAP, PLZ REVIEW! Thx! 


	16. Dreams of Lost Souls

Dreams of Lost Souls  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is kinda short but oh well, it gets to the point of this chappie lol. I really dunno what to say, but PLZ R/R!! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"NO!" A woman screamed as an evil laugh started up. "PLEASE, NO!"  
  
"I will not listen to your begging," a cold voice replied. "You are the dirt on my shoes, why should I not destroy you and everyone single person here to oblivion?"  
  
"We have not done anything to deserve this," a man's voice spoke bravely up.  
  
"Have you not?" the cold voice said, laughing. "Your family has been spying on me since the Order has been around. Do not think me stupid."  
  
"Just leave! My ancestors may have been spies, but my family and I have not done such thing," the man said. There was a silence except for the crying of what seemed like children.  
  
"Be that as it may, you are still related," the voice said. "Of course, killing you shall have its service, but suffering is so much worse." And with that, there was a flash of green light and screams.  
  
*  
  
Kayz jumped up from bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and shaking head to toe. Everything flashed through her eyes again as she recalled the dream. It looked so familiar, yet she has never before had that dream.  
  
Yes, maybe it was one of those dream where it seemed real but it wasn't. However, the voices belonged to someone she knew..  
  
Kayz got up, put her robe on, and went down into the Common Room. Sitting by the nice warm fire always calmed her down, no matter what. As she sat there, the taste of the medicine started to come to her mouth again. It was like it'd always would be there.  
  
"I know I've heard that voice from somewhere," Kayz said aloud. "Argh, I hate when I can never figure these simply things out." With more thoughts, she finally fell asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
"Kayz?" a voice said. "Wake up! ..Wake up! ..WAKE THE GOD DAMN UP!" Someone pushed her off her bed and she fell face first onto the ground. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at who disturbed her. James stood there, with his arms crossed, looking tired.  
  
"What the.." Kayz said, trying to open her eyes more. "Why are you up her James? It's still dark out."  
  
"No, it's not," he said. "It's just before lunch, you missed some of your classes. And weren't you peeved at me?"  
  
"NO ONE WOKE ME?" Kayz yelled, jumping up and getting dressed, ignoring James's question. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME EARLIER?"  
  
"Well, from what I heard from Remus and Sirius, since MoMo and, of course, Lily, aren't talking to me, you had a nightmare," James said. "They decided, from what they heard you practically scream, that your nightmare was very horrible and they let you sleep in. We told all the professors you weren't feeling well."  
  
"I was talking in my sleep?" Kayz asked, her heart beating fast. "What did I say?"  
  
"Well, you mostly screamed, they said. Ask MoMo and Lily for more detail later," James said, and he walked over to Kayz. "But..are you ok? They made it sound as if you were dying."  
  
"That's part of it, kinda," Kayz mumbled. "Just a silly litle nightmare I hope to never have again, EVER!"  
  
"What was it about?" James asked. "I won't tell anyone, you can trust me, can't you?"  
  
"I can't," Kayz said, putting her shoes on. "It's kinda private and some of it's really blurry, so yeah.."  
  
"Fine, fine," James said. "Lets get to lunch." They hurried out the portrait and straight to the Great Hall, since it was already 10 minutes into lunch. At the middle of the table were were two opened seats, saved by, of course, Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Hey Kayz," Remus said, giving her a hug, then he whispered, "Are you feeling well? MoMo and Lily told me you threw up last night."  
  
"So you know about that?" Kayz said, grabbing some food.  
  
"Yeah, but only me," Remus said. "You don't excpect me to ignore you, do you?"  
  
"I dunno, wouldn't surprise me," Kayz snapped, then took a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Well, I'm not," Remus said, also taking a sip of his juice. "I just wanted to see if you were alright.." He then sighed in an annoyed way.  
  
"Oh, Remus, I'm sorry," Kayz said, giving him a hug. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I really didn't."  
  
"That's alright," Remus said, smiling. "Just don't do it again, you scare me when you snap like that." Just then, a bunch of owls came swooping in, delivering letters. In the middle of all the brown feathers, there was a pure white one.  
  
"SNOW!" Kayz said as the owl landed on her shoulder. "I haven't seen you since the end of vacation!" She took the letter from Snow's foot and gave her a treat. She hooted thankfully and flew away.  
  
"Who's that from?" Remus asked, looking over to see. Ever since Kirby kissed her (though she didn't want to kiss him) in their 3rd year, he's been very protective of Kayz.  
  
"My mum and dad, of course," Kayz said, and she started to read.  
  
Dear Kayz,  
  
How are you? This is a quick letter that I think you'll find very delightful.  
  
Your father and I have been thinking, and we decided to go on vacation over Christmas break. We decided a visit to the United States would be a fair trip.  
  
Now, I know you usually stay at Hogwarts to be with your friends, so that's the other delightful thing. You get to bring 5 of your friends to come along. We can pay for the plane tickets and hotel, but they'll need to bring extra money for anything else.  
  
Remember, only 5 other friends can come. Answer back in a few days about what you think. Hope you're foing well in your classes  
  
Love,  
  
Mum and Dad  
  
Kayz was jumping in her seat. This was the best thing that has happened all week to her! In her mind she was thinking of who to bring. Of course Remus and MoMo, and Sirius, but James and Lily..They were both still very upset (mostly Lily) but maybe being this close will get them together..  
  
Just then, MoMo and Lily entered the Great Hall with some books.  
  
"Sorry it took so long," MoMo said. "We needed to get some books for History of Magic." She sat next to Sirius, who was too busy eating to notice his surroundings, as Lily sat next to Remus, far away from James.  
  
"You feeling better?" MoMo asked, looking at Kayz.  
  
"Yes, much, MUCH better!" Kayz said, and she cleared her throat. "I have some GREAT news!"  
  
"You saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Gieco?" James asked.  
  
"No.." Kayz said. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE U.S!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Not the best ending, lol. But it's somewhere. Next chappie will be more on this vacation thing..long story ahead. I'll try to update it, too, and it'll be longer then this lol. PLZ REVIEW! THANKS! 


	17. Uh Oh

Uh Oh  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for not writing sooner! School's getting in the way once again. I have MANY missing assignments in math and the reports are coming this week or next, so I'm gunna try to get them done before I'm grounded for EVER from the computer -.-  
  
Anyways  
  
Crimson Girl: Thank you soooo much for the review, it brightened my day ^_^ so for that, this chappie's for you, thanks for being a GREAT/NICE reviewer!  
  
Now don't worry, everyone else is also my favorite reviewers ^_^!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Really? James asked, jumping up.  
  
"Yup!" Kayz replied, smiling. "I can invite 5 others to come."  
  
"Your parents say you could invite guys?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Um..well, not exactly.." Kayz said, trailing off a little. "but I'm sure it'll be ok; we'll just have to get seperate rooms, that's all."  
  
"When are we going?" Remus asked anxiously. Kayz knew it was because of the full moon that will be coming up.  
  
"From now, a week and a half, and we're going to be gone a week," she replied, hoping the moon wasn't at the same timebut Remus's face went very pale and he looked sick.  
  
"I think the full moon's that week," he said, "but I'm not quite sure.."  
  
"No!" Kayz said as her throat tightened up. "That can't be! I'm definantly not going if you can't!"  
  
"Yeah, we aren't leaving anyone out from this!" James said, his eyes flashing towards Lily, but as fast as they were on her, he looked away.  
  
"I'll go check, just in case," Remus said, and he got up to go to the common room and look at the full moon chart he has by his four post bed. Kayz decided to go catch up with Remus to check with him. When she did, he was walking slowly, like he didn't want to know.  
  
"Hey Remus," Kayz said, walking next to him.  
  
"Hey," he replied, without looking up from staring at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry," Kayz said. "I'm sure it won't be that week." They reached the common room and went to the 7th Year boy's dorm. Kayz could hardly get across the room without stepping on anything (mostly clothes and wrappers). It even smelled bed by Peter's side of the room. Come to think, Kayz hadn't seen him for a few days.  
  
"Where'd I put it?" Remus muttered to himself. He looked in his trunk for about a minute then pulled out his chart. Quickly, he ran his finger to the next full moon, then stopped. Kayz couldn't tell if it was good or bad; his face any emotion but blankness. After a few minutes, Remus spoke.  
  
"Well," he said. "The full moon is the night before we leave."  
  
"Then that's good, isn't it?" Kayz asked.  
  
"Sort of," Remus said. "I'd be very tired, though, since I'm most likely not going to sleep."  
  
"You could always sleep on the ride there and on the plane. Then when we get there, you can rest in the hotel room," Kayz said. She always had a plan for practically everything.  
  
"Yeah, but there's still my mum and Craig," Remus said, putting his chart away. "That's going to be hard."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll say yes," Kayz said. They both started to head back to the Great Hall, where the others were, so that they could tell them and so Kayz could write to her mum and tell her everything. Though only a few feet from the Entrance Hall, Kayla popped out from the corner.  
  
"Kayz!" she said, grabbing her arm. "Did you get mum's letter about the trip? Isn't it great? I can invite only 3 people, but I still can't wait! Who are you inviting?" Before Kayz could answer, Kayla went on. "I'm inviting my best friend Jackie, and my 2 new friends, Claire and Destiny!" Kayz turned dead white, almost like chalk.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" she asked, clenching her fists. Remus was standing in the back with his mouth wide opened. "YOU BETTER BE KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T INVITE THOSE LITTLE BARBIE DOLLS!"  
  
"Barbie..dolls?" Kayla asked, confused. "They aren't barbies. You have to be plastic and unreal to be one." Kayz slapped her forehead.  
  
"Don't you have any OTHER friends you can invite?" she asked, breathing hard.  
  
"Well, I could invite Sevvy.." Kayla started, but Kayz put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't say his name," she said. "Besides, you can't invite him! He's a GUY!"  
  
"You're inviting him, though, aren't you?" Kayla said, pointing at Remus. "What difference does it make?"  
  
"Maybe because he's MY age?" Kayz said. "You are so stupid, you know that?"  
  
"I'm not stupid! I--" but Kayla didn't finish. She stood there for a second, thinking, then she smiled evilly. "I know why you don't want me to invite Claire and Destiny! It's because Claire likes Remus, and vise versa!"  
  
"Vise versa?" Remus asked, finally speaking. "There's no vise versa! I don't like her at all!"  
  
"Then why were you kissing her yesturday?" Kayla asked, still smiling evilly. Remus quickly looked at Kayz (to see what her reaction), who stood there with her arms crossed.  
  
"You ARE stupid," Kayz said. "Remus was with us all yesturday, duh. If you're going to lie, do it properly. Like this," she cleared her throat. "Kayla, you're the BEST! I love you so much, you're the best sister in the world!"  
  
"Hmm..you have to admit, that was pretty real," Remus said, "except for the part about how she hates you."  
  
"See?" Kayz said. "Now scram, and stop spreading stupid rumors. Like they say, 'What goes around, comes around.'" With that, they both finished their way to the Great Hall. Right outside the door was MoMo, Sirius, James, and Lily, waiting for them.  
  
"Well?" MoMo asked in a whisper, when Remus and Kayz came into view. "Is the moon then?"  
  
"The night before we leave," Kayz said. "I'm gunna write mum and dad and tell them everything so far, and get more details. I'll talk to you guys later." She waved and headed back from where they came, only jogging a little. As she reached the top of the stairs, she felt as if someone was watching her. She slowly turned around..  
  
Nothing. The hallway was deserted and quiet. Kayz couldn't hear any footsteps and, with her sharp ears, she couldn't hear any breathing other then her own. After a few minutes, she shrugged it off and started to walk again.  
  
Click. Click. Click.  
  
Kayz now quickly looked behind her but again saw nothing.  
  
'Something's not right,' She thought, carefully scanning the hall. Slowly, she started to walk yet again, listening for that sound again.  
  
Click. Click. Click  
  
Yet again, she turned around as fast as she could, but didn't see anything. It was starting to creep her out.  
  
"Who's there?" Kayz shouted. "I can hear you! Who are you?" No one answered.  
  
Click. Click Click.  
  
She couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. It was getting louder and louder, however. She started to walk backwards, her heart beating fast. Before she knew it, someone grabbed both of her arms from behind. . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Mwahaha, Cliffie! I love leaving them! Though sometimes I forget what was going to happen..but this time I won't! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR THE LAST REVIEWS ^_^! 


	18. The Deal

The Deal

A/N: I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated!! My computer crashed and then I got grounded off my OTHER computer the one I'm on now so I didn't have time to update, though I HAVE written my chappie on paper so YAY lol  
  
Crimson Girl: Yet again ANOTHER great review!! Thanks TONS!!!!

Kayz screamed as loud as she could but the person holding her put their hand heavily against her mouth. She tried to kick free, as well, but that didn't work, either. Soon enough, she stopped struggling, knowing there wasn't any chance to get free.  
  
"Calmed down a bit, I see," the person holding her said. The voice sounded very familiar. . .  
  
"Snape," Kayz tried to say, but his hand was still tightly over her mouth. However, he removed it.  
  
"Well, I can finally breathe better. Your grip was pretty tight, Snape," Kayz said.  
  
"I guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were," he said, fully letting go of her. Kayz turned to face him. He was wearing a cloak, his hood covering his face (along with some good shadowing) but she had a feeling that he was smirking at her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I have an offer," he said, lowering his hood. "This offer will give you a chance to become something not everyone would get to be."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a good thing," Kayz said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Some may think that," Snape said, "but others think this to be something great."  
  
"Well, what is this almighty greatness that I have been praised with?" Kayz asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'll ignore that sarcasm in your voice," Snape said, walking around her. "Now, when you first hear this, you might quickly say no, but before you do, consider the outcomes." He came to a stop in front of her again. "The offer is to ask you to become a Death Eater."  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to say YES to that?" Kayz asked, giving him a disgusted look.  
  
"Ah, but you didn't consider the outcomes," Snape said.  
  
"What outcomes? Being ordered around to hurt people? To even get hurt, or worse, killed, myself? No smart person would say yes to an offer like that," Kayz said.  
  
"What about the better things? Yes, you get ordered around, but you get rewarded beyond anything you can imagine. You only get hurt if you screw up something very important, which, by the way, is hard to do, and killed if you do something like betraying the Lord. Keep those in mind and you will do well with being a Death Eater," Snape said. Kayz looked at him, hardly blinking. Was this some kind of sick joke?  
  
"Why me? Out of everyone here, why do you ask me?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, well, we thought you'd fit well in. Most Death Eaters had terrible lives, sad memories. We know you have many. Also, you have the power to think through things logically and you are usually correct. I've also heard you can tell the future," Snape said.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it that," Kayz said, her cheeks burning red. "I sometimes see what happens in the future, but I just can't go 'What will happen tonight?'. It just comes to me."  
  
"Either way, it will work well," Snape said. "What do you say?"  
  
"I..uh..well," Kayz didn't know what to say. Sure, she'd have to admit that it sounded like a good pay, though with consequences, and her power would come in handy. But this is about joining the dark side!  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Snape said after a few minutes. "There's so much bad tales of being a Death Eater. What about the good tales, though? They are never heard. If you succeed, you get a reward beyond dreams. You won't be pushed around by low lives like mudbloods and even unworthy purebloods." They stood in silence for a few more minutes. Kayz still didn't know what to say. Part of her was ashamed for not saying no right away. Being a Death Eater's like giving away your soul.  
  
"Here, let me show you something that might help you decide," Snape said, and he took out a necklace. It was in the shape of a black shiny stone skull. Kayz couldn't take her eyes off of it; she felt like it was hypnotizing her. Snape snapped his fingers in front of her, bringing her back.  
  
"Yes, that sometimes happens," he said.  
  
"What is that thing?" Kayz asked.  
  
"It's a special necklace," Snape said. "It's one of the many things you get if you become a Death Eater."  
  
"What does it do?" Kayz asked, looking at it suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see," Snape said, as he pulled his sleeve up. He took the necklace and placed it on his forearm. Kayz suddenly felt light weighted and everything around her became blurry. Then she started to see something. It was her family, a few years back. Everyone, her mum, dad, Devon, Casi, Kayla, and even herself, were dressed in black. They were crying, standing by a gravestone. There were a few other people there as well.  
  
Before she could show any emotion to this, Kayz saw another picture. It was when she was really young and she was with someone. The picture got clearer and she saw that it was her uncle. They were playing a board game and laughing. .then there was another picture. Young Kayz was sitting around what looked like birthday presents. Her mum just got on the phone, and seconds later she was crying. Slowly, she hung it up and called the family into the room. She said a few things, though Kayz couldn't hear them, and everyone started to cry. Though, young Kayz looked confused and scared.  
  
Suddenly, the picture changed, but it went faster. She saw a glimpse of her years at Hogwarts, when she felt out of place, alone, and forgotten. Then everything went too fast to even make out anything, and she fell to the ground.  
  
Kayz looked up at Snape with wide eyes. He took the skull necklace off his forearm and put it in his pocket.  
  
"So, you've seen all those horrible memories. .you can certainly forget them forever. Maybe even get some payback," Snape said. "What do you say now?"  
  
Kayz was still looking at him. There were memories in there that she forgot she even had. All those horrible things that happened to her, she could get even. But then again, she didn't know if anything good would come out of it. Then, after a few minutes, Kayz finally decided. . . .A/N: Hahaha I love cliffies..I should stop doing so many though..maybe next chappie. I dunno when that'll be up, though. I'm still grounded -.-  
  
Anyways, hope you liked it, I'll try to get the next up ASAP! Please review and thanks for your reviews on the last chappie! 


	19. Consequences

Consequences  
  
A/N- Hewwo! Sorry for not updating, I had HUGE writer's block. And after that ended, I decided what to write..and you guys are gunna KILL me...so I'll go in hiding while you read..TATA runs away  
  
Crimson Girl: Geeze, THANKS AGAIN hug hug you're too nice!  
  
Kayz took a deep breath and looked at Snape. He looked impatient; he wanted to know her answer.  
  
"Well, I've decided and.." she started, but paused for a second. "I'll get back to you on that, kay?" Kayz winked at Snape while having her hand in the gun formation, pointing at him (A/N you know what I mean lol). Snape's face turned red in anger, and he clenched his fist.  
  
"It's either yes, or no, not 'I'll get back to you on that'!" he snarled.  
  
"'Kay'?" Kayz finished, backing into the wall, slightly frightened. Snape took out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?" he yelled, not caring if someone might have heard. His wand was pressed against Kayz's neck, and she started to shake. She couldn't run away, he'd blast her into pieces. "You won't answer, huh? Maybe a little Crucio spell will help you make up your mind!"  
  
Before Kayz could duck out of the way, she was hit, with what seemed like, hot needles. Everything around her went white, and she felt like she was on fire. She never felt anything like this before, and she never wanted to again.  
  
A few minutes after Kayz was hit with the Crucio curse, everything was calming down, and she could see again.  
  
"Now, tell me your answer!" Snape said, walking around her, viciously. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her robes and pulled her up and hard against the wall. "ANSWER ME!" Before Kayz knew it, Snape slapped her in the face. Where he had hit her, it felt like a bunch of bees had stung her. Not once has a slap felt like that.  
  
"I..can't," Kayz said, still recovering from both the Crucio curse and the slap.  
  
"Big mistake," Snape said, and slammed her head against the stone cold wall as hard as he could. Everything went out of focus for Kayz. "You answer me now or you will regret that you didn't!"  
  
Before Snape said another spell, there were footsteps in the corridor. They seemed to be getting closer, and finally they were close enough to hear the people talk.  
  
"You sure Kayz's down here, Remus?" it was James.  
  
"Yeah, she went down this corridor," Remus said. "I guessed she was taking the long way to the common room."  
  
"Hopefully she's here, she's no where else," the voice of Sirius said. All that when through Kayz's mind was relief. Her friends were coming. However, all those feeling disappeared when Snape looked back at Kayz with his cold, black eyes.  
  
"You're lucky, Pierce. You'd be dead by now if they hadn't come to look for you. But trust me, we WILL meet soon," he said, and before he started to leave, he took Kayz and threw her against the wall once more. That was all it took, however. She was out cold by the time she hit the floor.  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius turned the corner just as Snape went through another.  
  
"Uh..guys, do you see that?" Sirius asked, pointing at a figure on the floor. Remus's heart gave a nasty thump, and his throat tightened. He had an odd feeling that something bad was going to happen. .  
  
"I see it, too," James said. As they got closer, they saw that it was a person. Though, not just anyone. They saw that it was Kayz.  
  
"KAYZ!" Remus, James, and Sirius yelled, running to where her body was. A small puddle of blood was under her head, and on the wall as well.  
  
"Shit! I'll go get Madam Pomphrey!" Sirius said, and he ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. Remus found it difficult to breathe, and his head was feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
'This isn't happening' he thought, checking her pulse.  
  
"Thank god she's still alive," he said. "She's just unconscious."  
  
"Who did this to her?" James asked. His voice contained anger, yet he was worried beyond anything. However, it was now Remus's turn to be full of rage. He stood up and looked down each corridor for any clues.  
  
"FUCK!" he yelled, kicking the wall. "GOD DAMNIT!" (A/N: yes, not Remus like, but THIS IS MY STORY MWAHAHAHA lol). He calmed down after a minute and kneeled next to Kayz. His hands were shaking, though not in anger. Remus was worried..what is Kayz dies? Can things go that bad? Tears started to fill his eyes at the thought, but he kept them in. He shouldn't be thinking about the worst.  
  
Not too long after, Sirius came running back with Madame Pomphrey. Not long after, she started telling the boys what to do.  
  
"Mr. Potter, run and get Professor Dumbledore, you know where his office is. Tell him what has happened and he will instruct you further. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, I suggest you go back to your dorms as I work on Ms. Pierce." That was an instant mistake.  
  
"No!" both boys shouted as loud as they could.  
  
"I need to be with her!" Remus said, as Madame Pomphrey made a stretcher appear and got Kayz onto it.  
  
"Well, Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid you can't be. Not now, at least," she said in a calm voice. "Come to the Hospital Wing tomorrow and you may see her."  
  
"But Madame Pomphrey! Please, let me come! I need to be with Kayz, I WANT to be by her. Someone did this to her and I wasn't here to stop it. Just please let me be here to help her THROUGH it!" Remus, practically, begged. Madame Pomphrey looked at him for a few seconds, and sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said. "You may come, Mr. Lupin, but just you."  
  
"Don't worry, mate, I'll go tell the others so they know," Sirius said, patting Remus on the shoulder. "We'll be by EARLY tomorrow morning, you can count on it." With that, Sirius ran towards the where the Common room was. Without any more waiting, Madame Pomphrey started towards the Hospital Wing, with the stretcher following her in the air. Remus, who was trying to catch up with them, felt something hit his foot. He looked on the ground and saw a necklace. Remus picked it up, and examined it. It had a shiny dark skull on it, and the chain was broke. Remus looked around for any more clues, pocketed the necklace so he can show Dumbledore, and ran to catch up with Madame Pomphrey. Something suspicious was going on. . . . .  
  
A/N- I'm not much of a good ending kind of person lol. Anyways, I dunno what to say about this but to PLEASE review and wait fer the next chappie! THANKS 


End file.
